Pull me Closer
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Some even have two. I had two. And my soulmates birthdates written on my wrist was both a curse and a blessing. I didn't see how lucky I was when I was in high school. Even after high school I had no idea how lucky I would become. July 4th, 1918 and March 10th, 1917. I was theirs and they were mine. Rated M to be safe Bucky/OC/Steve
1. chapter 1

Every person has, will have or has had a soulmate. It was and is the way the universe worked. Someone or some people were destined for you. It may not have just one person, because you can love more than one person, but everyone had at least one.

And the mark left on your skin, the one that identified your soul mate was their birthdate. The day, month, year they were born. Either on your wrist or your arm. Either way, it was there.

And if you had more than one soul mate, they were stacked, one on top of the other. But the birthdates weren't the only way to tell you had a soulmate. There was also the emotional and physical pull.

A soulmate would feel their other half's emotions, only when they were strong enough, and if the pain was great enough, they would feel the same pain.

The soulmate would be emotionally and physically drawn to their other half. A strong desire to go down the street to where your soulmate may be, or even farther. The pull would lead you.

July 4th, 1918.

March 10th, 1917.

Those were the dates on my wrists. And when I was born, in a dry, hot summer of 1993, the doctors and my parents were surprised. And horrified. How could a baby have soulmates that were 76 and 75 years old? How could the universe give a baby mates that she would have no future with?

I was pitied for these dates. I was pitied and mocked. It was the worst when I was in high school. I tried to keep my dates covered as best as possible, because the mocking was unbearable.

I was told that I would be marrying old crippled men. I was told that I would get a year with them if I was lucky. I was told that I was going to be a little sugar baby. I was told that I was robbing the grave.

I felt unlucky. I felt cheated. And I felt bitter. I was bitter.

But I had no idea just how lucky I would truly become.


	2. Chapter 2

Mckayla Frankie stood in front of the mirror in her room, fussing over what to wear for her first interview. After finally finishing her degree, she now had to search for a job. And searching for a job included interviews. And she hated interviews.

"I have no idea!" She huffed and tossed the clothes she had in her hands to the sides. She glanced down at the marks on her wrists and frowned.

"Well I have to cover you up don't, I?" The marks, while it was supposed to be a promise that two people would love her unconditionally, was more of a curse.

She was born in 1993. Her mates were born in 1917 and 1918. They were 75 and 76 when she was born. They were already near the end of their life. And she had just started hers.

"Keep you covered. Prevents mocking and questions." She sighed and grabbed a long sleeve shirt from her closet and pulled it over her head.

She could clearly remember coming home from school sobbing more than once. It usually started and ended with someone telling her that her soulmates were dead. Or dying. And it made her so angry that they would say that.

And she would get angry and she would fire back and fight back. The mocking only continued to get worse until she felt she had no other choice. She started to cover the marks on her arms with whatever worked.

Bandages, long sleeved shirts, sweaters and even makeup. She wanted them to be hidden because she couldn't stand being mocked. She hated it. She hated the way people made her feel.

"I'm on the way!" Mckayl had answered the phone with a snap to her voice. She knew the person on the other line, her good friend Kate, would be rolling her eyes. She knew Kate was worried that she wouldn't make the interview on time, and Mckayla believed it.

"Your interview is supposed to be up next! Get here!" She heard the familiar beeping that a call was lost. Mckayla pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone in disdain.

"Time to go!" Mckayla grabbed her bag and her keys and jogged out of the apartment. She continued to half-run down the steps, being careful enough not to trip. She may have been late, but she didn't need to trip and break her foot.

"Kate I'm sorry. I'm on the way I swear!" Mckayla hung up the phone again, and got into her car. She threw her bag into the passenger seat and shoved her key into the ignition and turned.

"Shit." She turned the ignition again, but only heard a slow whining.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." After another attempt at starting her car, she grit her teeth and smacked her hand against the steering wheel.

"Not today. Why today?" With a sigh of annoyance and irritation, she grabbed her keys and her bag and left the inside of her car. She slammed the door behind her, locked it, and then started down the street.

"I hate my car. I hate my car." When she got to a busier street, she threw her hand into the air and yelled for a taxi, praying to God she found one.

"Please. Please. Please." Her eyes left the street and found the mark on the inside of her left wrist. The date March 10th, 1917 was bold and in black. It was staring at her and she felt a stabbing feeling of longing and loneliness.

She wished she could meet her soulmates. Even though she was bitter that she was given two old soulmates, she still wanted to meet them. She was made for them and she wanted them.

"You need a ride?" Her eyes left the mark, again, as a cab pulled up to the curb.

"Yeah. Wonderland Daycare on 115th." She got into the back of the cab and sat back against the seat, praying she got there on time. Being late for her first interview would be horrific.

"You got it."

* * *

Steve crossed his arms over his broad chest and sat back against a couch in one of the Stark tower common rooms. His eyes followed Tony Stark's frame as he paced around the room, muttering to himself.

It had been 4 months already since their fight with opposing sides and it was the first time Bucky was back in the tower. Tony had his reservations about having him back, despite Steve telling him that he was fine.

And when Tony wanted to take precautions and have safeguards up for Bucky, it struck a nerve in Steve. He didn't think they needed any safeguards. Bucky was away from Hydra and the people controlling him. They had the red book and were studying it and it was securely under lock and key.

But still Tony pushed for safeguards.

"He's doing fine, Tony. And his new arm, the one he got from Wakanda is working fine. There's no need to worry." But still there was a nagging sensation at the back of his mind. Steve himself had slight worries. But he wouldn't air them to Tony.

Bucky was his best friend, his brother, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not again.

"They're not all gone, Steve. The agents that were working for Hydra were deep in Shield. They're still out there and the ones that had avaded us are looking for a way to get him back." Steve knew this was true, but Bucky was safe here.

"Bucky is fine." He still had nightmares and he still looked over his shoulder. Everywhere he went he looked over his shoulder, but Steve would too. If he was in that postion, Steve would constantly be looking over his shoulder.

"Barnes needs to have safeguards in the tower. Friday is installing them now. Nothing major. Just alarms in case something happens and the doors will lock on their own. He'll need a special passcode to get in and out of your floor. One only he knows." Steve had to admit that the pass codes only Bucky knew, was a good idea.

"Don't go too far with this Tony. He's not a prisoner here. He's free to come and go. Remember what he agreed on?" Tony waved his hand in Steve's direction, telling him he knew but wasn't listening anymore.

"I have to go meet Bucky." Steve pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the elevator. Inside, once the doors closed, he looked down at his wrist at the black writing.

June 26th, 1993. The same date Bucky had on his wrist. They shared a soulmate and it wasn't a shock to Steve. From how close Bucky and Steve were, it only made sense that they shared a soulmate. Bucky and Steve were essentially soulmates themselves. They shared such a deep and personal connection, one that couldn't and wasn't broken over time.

Even with the threat of Hydra back in WW2, and Bucky being turned into the winter soldier, and then Bucky being on the run. Even with all of that, their connection hadn't wavered. They loved each other. And they needed a soulmate who could understand and appreciate that love.

"Steve?" His eyes snapped away from his mark. The elevator doors were opened and Natasha was staring at him from the other side, amused grin on her face.

"Sorry." Steve stepped off the elevator and let her on. His eyes traced the room, looking for any signs of Bucky.

"He's in the gym. Punching bags." Steve gave Natasha a nod and briefly looked down to her growing stomach.

"I'm fine. Dr. says I can go as long as I'm careful." Again, Steve nodded and passed her on his way to the gym. He would find Bucky, talk to him about what Tony said and then figure out where to go from there.

"Buck..." When Steve got to the gym, he saw Bucky standing over a punching bag and the punching bag had been broken from the chain and was leaking through a hole.

"Working out aggression. Couldn't sleep last night." Steve knew he couldn't sleep. He could hear him.

"How many have you wrecked?" Steve didn't need an answer. He just looked to his left and saw a pile laying there.

"I was thinking about her again." Bucky turned to Steve, his blue eyes on his way friend.

"She was born in 1993. We were 75 and 76 when she was born. We're pushing 100 Steve. She probably thinks we're near dead. Or dying." He knew. He knew that it was a large age gap, but they were frozen. They were still the same ages they were in 1942.

"I've been thinking about her. Wondering what she looks like it what she acts like. I feel like I can feel her sometimes. Feel her strong emotions." Steve leaned against the wall and crossed his arms once more.

"I know Bucky. She's got to be close because the pull is strong." The pull was strong. They wanted her and they needed her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know in the last chapter I used a different style of writing (1st person) but I decided to change it. I find it easier to write it this way. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kaanae

Anastasia91

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

Anastasia91

BeckyBoo12221

BriellaTauri

Canace Panther

Celestial-Maiden703

Forever Fanfiction Lover22

Jordan Lynn 7

PrettyMusic

Pupyluv247

TheFireInHerEyes

animexchick

cheakymaid

coracrystal

esthealice17

shadowednight1

shaybay55

Thanks to the favouriters:

AnanasPower

Anastasia91

Celestial-Maiden703

Kaanae

PrettyMusic

Pupyluv247

TheFireInHerEyes

coracrystal

tamarabvillar


	3. Chapter 3

Mckayla left the darcare centre with her feet dragging and her head down. The interview had gone as horribly as it possibly could and she was not happy about it.

She needed this job in order to afford rent, and her apartment was a junket. It was in no way a decent apartment but it was all she could afford. If she had a job.

"Hey Kate. No the interview didn't go well. I don't know what happened. It just..." Mckayla's words faded out as she thought of what to say.

"I know, Kate. I'm not sure what to think." Kate was her best friend. But Kate was also a perfectionist. She strived for perfect or near perfect and anything less was nearly unacceptable for her.

"I'll keep looking. What? Yeah. Sure. Let's go out tonight." When she hung up, Mckayla sighed. She really didn't want to go out tonight, and she really couldn't afford it either.

What macksyla needed more than anything was to get snob. She was really hoping she'd get this job but that didn't pan out. Now she had to scour the classifieds to find anything she could do.

"God..." Mckayla placed her hands on her temples and started massaging them. She was feeling overwhelmed by the amount of stress on her to find a job.

"This sucks..." With a sigh, Mckayla hitched her purse over her shoulder and started walking away from the slightly upscale daycare.

The Daycare was a nice enough Daycare and it served middle-upper class families. Mckayla was very excited to have this interview and she had really hoped it went well.

Looking back on the interview that was less than an hour ago, Mckayla should've known to have a different approach during the interview.

She had tried to remain relaxed and carefree but the gazes and stared of the parents dropping their kids off, were getting to her. There were a lot of moms in there who were judge.

A lot of them had designer clothes and bags, fancy cars and high-class attitude. And Mckayla, unlike them, had gotten most of her clothes either from thrift shops or generic clothing stores that were cheap.

"I failed." She let out an air of annoyance in the form of a grain and continued walking. She kept her head down and focused on the concrete underneath her feet.

"Excuse me! Miss! Wait!" Her head snapped up and she looked around for the voice she heard. She didn't even know if it was directed to her or not.

"Wait!" Slowly Mckayla turned on her heel and narrowed her eyes. A walking-talking brick wall was jogging towards her with a familiar looking phone in his hand.

As he got closer to her, Mckayla's eyes widened and she began blushing. The man was absolutely gorgeous and huge. Huge was an understatement because this man was massive.

He was tall, God was he ever tall. As he stood before Mckayla, she had to crane her head up to see him. He was towering over her, she was only 5'2", and he looked to be 6'3".

Her eyes widened every more as she took in the sight of his well built and very muscular body. He wasn't a beefcake, steroid using muscular guy, but rather healthy muscular.

She tilted her head, openly staring at him and appreciating his muscles when she felt her stomach clench. She frowned and looked down briefly, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Miss this is yours. It fell out of your pocket." She watched him stretch out his hand, her phone tucked within his palm.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She reached out and grabbed it from him, their wrists touching.

Once their wrists touched, Mckayla felt her stomach tighten once more and then a warming sensation flooded her body.

"No problem ma'am." She licked her lips and dared herself to look up at him once more. He was devilishly handsome.

Messy blonde hair and blue eyes matched with a chiseled face and strong jaw. Mckayla flushed wildly as she looked at him. He was too hot for her attention, that was for sure.

"I would be lost without this. It's basically my lifeline." An awkward and forced giggle left her lips and if she could, Mckayla would've kicked herself.

"It's really no problem ma'am. Just helping out a pretty lady when I can." Her face flushed even deeper at his words. Was he flirting with her?

"My name is Steve. Yours?" Again, his hand stretched out for her to shake. Mckayla fumbled over her words and her body control, nearly smacking his hand when she stretched out hers.

"I-I'm Mc-Mackayla." God she wanted to shoot herself. Could she be anymore embarrassing?

"You don't sound too sure." He smiled at her and she nearly fell over. She giggled too loudly with an awkward squeak at the end.

"I'm sure..." She shoved her phone into her back pocket and then her hands went into the pockets of her coat. She stood in front of him, unsure if she should just thank him and leave, or say goodbye and leave.

"I...thank you...Steve. You're my hero. But...I have to go...wash my...hair..?" Mckayla was internally cursing herself.

The first man she's met who was equally Greek god and handsome boy-next-door and she completely embarrasses herself. She should just shove her foot into her mouth now and save this poor guy the trouble.

"'Was no trouble, Mckayla." With another quick thank you, she turned and scurried away as fast as she could.

When she was sure she was far enough away, she stopped and placed her hands on her cheeks. She could still feel the heat radiating off of her face and knew her face must've been bright red.

"Stupid, stupid." She shoved her hands back in her pockets and kicked a stone in front of her, frustrated and embarrassed and sad.

* * *

Steve watched Mckayla leave and frowned. When they had touched hands, he felt a spark; a connection. And now that she was leaving, he felt the pull most do when they meet a soulmate.

But he hadn't seen a date written on her wrist, and he definitely didn't see one on the other. Could it be possible that the pull was a mistake?

Frowning, Steve kept walking in the direction of Stark tower. He would need to talk to Bucky about this and see his thoughts. Bucky was, of course, 1/3 of their future. He needed to know that Steve may have met their soulmate.

"Mckayla." Steve let the name roll around his tongue. Each time he spoke her name, a spark shot through him.

He smiled and kept walking, his mind wandering to her appearance.

She was quite a pretty little thing. Blonde hair, heart shaped face, bright green eyes and two adorable dimples on her cheeks. She was beautiful. Damn he thought she was beautiful.

And she was the perfect size. She was considerably shorter than Steve, and would be standing against Bucky as well. But Steve adored that and he knew Bucky would too.

It wasn't just her height he adored. It was her soft curves as well. Both Bucky and himself had a type of woman they loved and she was it. Soft curves and round, full hips would drive them both crazy. Match thy with slightly larger than average breasts and she was their dream girl.

"Mckayla." Steve felt another rush and a stronger pull.

"Gotta tell Buck." He continued down the same path until he came to the famous Stark tower. He stood in front of the buildings and looked up, still in awe.

The only other Stark that Steve knew was Howard. And Howard inventions and weapons compared to what Tony had and could make, were unbelievable. Howard Stark was a visionary in the 40's, and beyond, but nothing compared to Tony.

"Steve! What're you doing? Get inside, man! We have a meeting!" Steve shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, looking at the direction he thought the woman went.

"Mckayla..." Steve turned away from the sidewalk and followed Clint back inside, shoving the pull deep inside himself.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the story so far!

Thanks to all the reviewers so far:

Anastasia91

Kaanae

TWD

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to all of the followers:

Anastasia91

BeckyBoo12221

BriellaTauri

Canace Panther

Celestial-Maiden703

Forever Fanfiction Lover22

Greenj3llo85

Jordan Lynn 7

Missrosedust1309

PrettyMusic

PuppyLover003

Pupyluv247

TWD

TheFireInHerEye

TheIrishSelkie

Unisloth123

animexchick

cheakymaid

coracrystal

esthealice17

millegna

shadowednight1

shaybay55

tamarabvillar

vballrocks9


	4. Chapter 4

Mckayla looked at herself in the mirror and made a few adjustments. When she was completely satisfied, she stepped away from he mirror and grabbed her phone.

She had 3 missed calls from Kate and 4 texts. She rolled her eyes and swiped to the right, and called Kate back.

"Finally! Are you ready to go? I'm almost there with a cab. Get your sexy ass down here! It's time to meet some men!" Mckayla sighed and rolled her eyes. It was mute to go and meet men. She had two soulmates who were either comatose or almost dead.

"I'm not going to go and meet men. I'm going because I just graduated from university and I'm going to get a kick ass job." Kate's soft and light laugh made Mckayla frown.

Did she think that she couldn't get a kick ass job? It was she laughing because unlike Kate, she didn't come from a family of great wealth.

"Hurry up, deadbeat!" Mckayla bit her lip and hung up on Kate and shoved her phone into her clutch. She stroked to the door of her apartment and threw the closet doors aside.

"Deadbeat. What a a bitch!" Mckayla grit her teeth and searched the closet for wearable shoes.

Kate may have been her good friend since elementary, but that Disney mean she wasn't a bitch. Mckayla wasn't even sure what they had in common anymore.

Kate was tall, thin and beautiful. She had flowing dark locks that always seemed to be the perfect mix of boho waves and Disney princess. And then to add to the beauty of Kate, she had striking hazel eyes paired with glowing skin.

"What a rude thing to say." When she found shoes, she pulled them on and then came the moment of truth. Slowly she stood in her uncomfortable heels. She couldn't very well see what she looked like, but she was sure Kate would love it.

"Here goes nothing." Mckayla left her apartment and tried not to think about going right back in and cancelling the whole night.

"Few drinks. That's it. Few drinks." She locked the door behind her and started descending the stairs, her heels wobbling to some degree.

Mckayla wasn't the most comfortable in high heels but she did like the way they made her legs look. And she thought, as someone who wasn't model tall and thing, dealing with a little leg wobble in exhange for good looking legs was fair.

* * *

When Mckayla arrived at the club/bar, it took her more than a few minutes to walk in. Every time she thought she was going to, she would look down at her wrists and freeze.

She didn't cover them up, or wear long sleeves and tonight they were bold and brazen. Right out front.

"And I've already met one of you." She studied the dates, analyzed and stared. She tried to guess which of her soulmates she had already met and which she still had to meet.

But the meeting of one of her soulmates raised more questions than it answered. Why was he still so young? Why didn't he look like he was trailing and old? Was the connection with him some mistake? Was it a trick on her from the universe and her soulmate wasn't actually a tall, incredibly sexy blonde with muscles upon muscles.

"Damn!" Mckayla quickly grew frustrated and hit her palm against the steering wheel. She did it again and again until her palm was numb and she released all of her aggression.

"Time to go." Just as she spoke, she saw her phone vibrating, and Kate's name popped up on screen.

Mckayla rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys, clutch and phone. She got out of her car and glanced at her phone, still buzzing and still Kate.

"Stop calling me! If I say I am on my way and almost there than I am on my way and almost..." She was cut off by a frantic Kate.

"Get in here! Now! There's a group of sexy superheroes! At this club! Oh my god, I am so getting laid!" Mckayla rolled her eyes, again, and started walking towards the entrance to the bar.

"Why would I care if they're there or not? I'm only here to have a few drinks and celebrate my graduation and lack of job." She felt snappy and pissy but that's because she was snappy and pissy.

Mckayla would say that she was a patient woman, she could stand a lot of bullshit, but she was quickly running out of patient for Kate.

"Get. In. Here!" The phone beeped 3 times letting her know she'd been hung up on. Mckayla gripped her phone in her hand and brought it close to her face.

"I hate you!" She shook her phone a few times and then shoved it inside her clutch. She kept walking towards the bar, this time her footsteps were heavy.

"Welcome to..." She cut off the bouncer. She showed him her I.D. gave him the cover charge and walked in, still steaming.

"Kayla! Over here! Kayla!" She hated when people called her Kayla. Absolutely hated it. But still she walked towards her 'good friend', a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Kate." She gave her a half-hearted hug and then ordered a drink. God knew she needed one.

"There they are! Over there! Oh my god! They're so hot! I wonder what they're doing here!" She ignored Kate's screeching. Instead of listening to it, she paid for her drink and took a good, long sip.

"Oh my god! There's Ironman, the guy with the arrows, the redhead who has a smoking body, Captain America. Damn I'd let him do his patriotic duty and do me." Another eye roll and a snort.

"And...the one that swings the hammer. And some sexy man I've never seen before." Mckayla turned. Leaned against the bar and looked over at the high VIP section.

"The redhead is named Black Widow and the one that swings the hammer is Thor, Norse God." Her eyes steeped over the Avengers again, landing and staying on a familiar blonde head.

"Oh. My. God!" Mckayla shrieked and slammed her sink down on the table. Several people around her turned and shot her dirty looks, but she paid no mind.

"Kayla? What is it? What's wrong?" She could feel the pull starting to rise in her. She knew it would be even less time for him to feel it.

"I have to go. I have to go right now. I can't stay here. He's here and he'll see me and I'll have to talk to him again and I can't talk to him because if I do..." She inhaled a deep and sharp breath. She had been rambling on while trying not to be seen.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Manicured nails grabbed her arms and gave her a small shake. Mckayla's eyes widened and she slowly swung her head back in their direction.

5 sets of eyes were on her. 5 sets of eyes were staring at her and her friend.

"I know the blonde. I ran into him earlier. He appears to be my soulmate." She turned away from them and faced Kate. She was scared. She was more than scared.

"Hammer blonde or sexy, Captain America blonde?" Captain America. Damn. It made more sense now.

"Captain America blonde." Mckayla could see the hamster wheels in Kate's head turning. She could almost see the steam rising from her head as she processed this.

"Oh my god! No way! You have to introduce me to the other blonde and the dark haired, blue eyed living sex-God." Was Kate for real? Mckayla had just met him that day, earlier that day, and she didn't even know the other two men.

"Are you out of your mind? No! No im not going to introduce you! I barely know the guy myself! And hello! Soulmate dates! They're almost 100 years old! Creepy!" She still didn't fully understand how this all worked.

"So go ask him! And bring me with you." There was no way Mckayla was going to waltz up to him, in front of other superheroes, and ask him how come he wasn't a wrinkly old shoe.

"Not going to happen-"

"Please-"

"I'm not going to do it." They talked over each other and ignored each other's speaking until the sound of a voice clearing met their ears.

"Hello. My name's Tony. Tony Stark. Listen, your friend here is one of my very good friends soulmate and he has some questions for her. So if I could steal her..." Mckayla had no chance to protest.

Tony Stark, she definitely knew who he was, had grabbed her hand and was already leading her away before she could process what just happened.

"Hi I'm Tony. You're Mckenna right?" Wrong.

"Mckayla. My names Mckayla." Tony smiled small at her and continued leading her towards the upper VIP area.

"Listen Mckenna I don't know how these things normally work because I've been with my own soulmate for so long but..."

"Mckayla. My name isn't McKenna. It's Mckayla." She cut him off and crossed her arms over her chest. She pulled her wrist out of his grip and stood back. She was well aware of the stares she was receiving and it would've made her uncomfortable, but she as focused on Tony.

"Mckenna listen..." Was he messing up her name on purpose? Or was he just being an asshole?

"Mckayla! Come on up here!" The 'guy with the arrows' was waving his hand, a large grin on his face. Mckayla furrowed her eyes brows and threw a glance back at Kate.

She may be annoyed at Kate and frustrated with her controlling behaviour, but she was like Mckayla's comfort blanket. She needed her.

"We don't bite!" A round of laughter sent Mckayla's confidence plummeting.

"5 minutes. Jut 5 minutes." She muttered and followed Tony Stark up the stairs. She was now hyper aware of the marks on her wrists and the pull. It was thick and almost too much.

"Everyone this is Mckenna..." She felt her eye twitch. Mckayla clenched and unclenched her fists a few times, telling herself that if she caused any bodily harm to the famous Tony Stark, she wouldn't have to worry about a job.

She'd wind up in a county prison washing some other woman's laundry. That'd be her job.

"Her name is Mckayla, Tony." She felt a shiver or a shudder roll through her body. His voice was deep and she enjoyed it more than she'd care to admit.

"Mckayla, this is Natasha, Thor, Bucky and Steve, and obviously Tony. And I'm Clint. It's really nice to meet you. Cap here hasn't shut up about you." She felt a second pull. It was a little different than the pull she felt from Steve.

It was needier and a tad bit stronger. It also wavered on the emotional side. It was like whoever it was, was dealing with great emotional strife.

"Nice to see you again, ma'am." Steve gave her a smile that shook her to her core. She felt weak and wobbly, not just from the heels, and knew she had a red face.

"Don't call me ma'am." Mckayla muttered and managed to tear her eyes away from Steve's, only to get caught again.

This time they were caught in beautifully striking blue eyes. They were different from Steve's, at least the gaze was. It was intense and more emotional, the pulls were more desperate.

"I'm Bucky." The air grew thick as he reached out and grabbed mckayla's hand. Electricity shot through her, like it did with Steve. There was an immediate reaction from your heart and body.

"Mckayla!" Kate's voice broke the moment and she dropped his hand and turned away. She saw Kate standing by the ropes blocking VIP off, two drinks in her hand.

"Your drink. You forgot it." A stupid, flirty smile was plastered on her face and Mckayla watched carefully as she walked up the stairs.

She stood up straighter and pushed her breasts out. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and normally Mckayla wouldn't mind her friends beauty.

But a sting and stab of self-consciousness hit her. Mckayla was not tall or thin. She did not have model beauty like Kate. She did not have high cheekbones and pouty lips.

Mckayla was short, around 5'2" or 5'3" depending on the day. And she was not thin. She had larger hips, which made her have a larger butt. And her breasts were also larger than average, but that stemmed from having a larger family as well.

"Hi. I'm Kate. You're cute." Mckayla endured a stab of jealousy as she slided over to Bucky. She shook his hand and placed her flirtiest grin on her face.

Macksyla frowned and focused on playing with the hem of her own dress. She didn't want to be getting jealous, because she knew that Steve and Bucky were _her_ soulmates. And there was nothing Kate could do to change that.

But still, seeing her 'friend' flirting with not one, but both of her soulmates, stung. She was pissed off at Kate and upset that she didn't have have the confidence to tell her off.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Suddenly the sir became thicker and Mckayla felt emotions rising in her throat. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and knew if she didn't get out now, she would start tearing up.

"Mckayla!" The whining voice of Kate, the slightly high pitched tone, hit her ears. Mckayla didn't stop, she kept walking down the stairs, ignoring her friends pleas.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this story! I really hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers for the last two chapters:

TWD

tamarabvillar

esthealice17

Thanks to the new followers:

TWD

cecilie fredheim

emsalter32

ia lelf

millegna

Camelia Becker Temple

INSECTgrl

Mrs. Emmett Cullen's Wife

SerahFalcon

XxrudexbutxnicexX

1211

shadygrl91

AnUnexpectedAdventure

Che11ypepper

Danielle89

SilverWolf1992

xrussianxgirlxrox

Fanficlova90

Nube2013

SilverShadowWolf46

TheVoiceInYourHead-x

Theia-The-Planet

Thanks to the new favouriters:

cecilie fredheim

emsalter32

millegna

Camelia Becker Temple

Mrs. Emmett Cullen's Wife

XxVampiricxDemonxX

XxrudexbutxnicexX

1211

PillowLover

xrussianxgirlxrox

Avloth

Blessedx2


	5. Chapter 5

Mckayla sighed and shut her apartment door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and shuffled further inside, going straight for her small couch. She flopped down on the comfy fake leather and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

She had just returned from another interview, and once again, she got turned down. They claimed that she needed more experience, but how could she get experience if she couldn't get a job? It was entirely too taxing and too irritating to deal with today.

"I. Hate. Being. An. Adult." She threw her head back against the cushions and stared straight ahead at her black tv.

This was not her plane, this was not her hope for her future. She wasn't planning on it being more than a month since she graduated and still no job.

She imagined that she would graduate and get a job sooner rather than later. But that didn't happen and she didn't know when it would happen.

"Mckayla! Open this door!" She grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut. She would try and ignore the landlady as long as possible.

"You are 2 weeks behind on rent! Another 2 and you are out!" She heard a bang and jumped. She listened carefully to hear if she was gone or not and when she thought the coast was clear, she walked to the door.

"I'm sorry!" She opened the door and grabbed the piece of white paper stuck to the ugly brown door and glanced over it.

"2 weeks to come up with 2 months rent or I'm gone. Great. I'll be living under a bridge." She sighed and crumpled up the white paper and tossed it into the garbage.

Her eyes flickered to her soulmate dates and she gently ran her fingers over them.

"I don't know what to do with you. You're both clearly not that old. So did the universe make a mistake? Or are you really that old but your never age?" Either way, she could say for sure that her soulmates were deadly sexy.

She couldn't understand why the universe gave her two soulmates. She didn't think she had the confidence or appeal to handle two soulmates, let alone Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

In her own eyes, Mckayla both liked and hated the way she were times and aspects where she felt downright sexy with every curve and roll.

But when she was next to Kate, or around Kate, she hated the way she looked. Suddenly she wouldn't feel as sexy wearing jeans that accentuated her hips or butt, and she didn't feel sexy with her short legs and thick thighs. Compared to Kate, the model, she felt huge.

So to her, it made no sense why two sexy, strong and tall men were bound to her. Shouldn't Kate deserve someone like them? Shouldn't Kaye deserve the hot men?

Her thoughts and pity party were interrupted by a knock. Mckayla frowned and licked her lips. If it was her landlady, she didn't have the money and wouldn't for a while. But if it wasn't her landlady, then would it be a homicidal maniac?

"Mckayla?" An unfamiliar voice hit her ears and made her walk to the door, caution thrown aside. She opened the door hesitantly and stepped aside, eyesbrows furrowed.

"Mckenna!" Tony Stark stood outside her apartment door, a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at the mistake with her name. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last.

"Her name is Mckayla." The man standing next to her got her attention as she racked her brain for where she had seen him before. She knew he looked familiar, but couldn't place him.

"I'm Clint Barton and this is Tony Stark, which you probably know. We met about a week ago at a club. We were there with Thor, Steve, Bucky and ourselves." Mckayla frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's right. That's the night that my good friend openly flirted with my two 'soulmates' who may or may not be immortal. And I may or may not have a pet unicorn." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. She was annoyed not only with the confusion surrounding her soulmates, but with Kate as well.

It had been a week since the night she openly flirted with her soulmates. She wasn't expecting an apology from Kate, because she didn't 'do' apologies, but she wanted the next best thing.

Deep down she knew Kate wouldn't ever utter anything close to an apology because that wasn't who she was. Kate didn't think she did anything wrong most of the time they had disagreements, and it was usually Mckayla that had to apologize. Not this time. It wouldn't happen this time.

"Can we come in? I love the apartment by the way. Has that real haunted feel. Was the shining filmed here?" Mckayla wasn't sure whether she was going to like Tony Stark or not, but irregardless, she stepped aside and let them both in.

"It's a nice cozy place isn't it?" She closed the door behind them and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed three glasses and filled them with water, and when she walked out, she saw Tony looking out the balcony window and Clint on the couch.

"I brought you water." Clint reached for his water, but tony kept staring outside.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Even though she was sure she knew, she wanted to hear it from them. Or one of them.

"Those dates on your wrist..." Self consciously Mckayla shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets and looked away. She still felt self conscious about them, even though she had met both and they weren't wrinkly old men.

It was the years of teasing and bullying. It was the years of pity that she received. Every time someone found out what dates she had, it was either mocking or pity. She was tired of the jokes and she was tired of people telling her that it'll be okay. She was tired of hearing that any few years she had would be good ones.

"You look skeptical and we understand. We just want you to come back to Stark tower and talk to them. See what they have to say. They can explain everything." Mckayla's gaze drifted from Clint to Tony.

"July 4th, 1918. That's the Cap's birthday. Fitting isn't? July 4th the great Captain America was born." That meant that Bucky was March 10th, 1917, and she had gotten them mixed up.

"So what? I'm supposed to go back to the tower and meet them again? And when I see them I'll know that everything will be better because it's true love! And all my problems will melt away. The years of bullying and laughter and whispering behind my back will go away? The years that I spent thinking that I would have one or two years with my soulmates, if any at all, will all disappear? Everything will just be peachykeen?" Mckayla was bitter. She was bitter and confused and hurt. She had a flood of emotions, different emotions hitting her all at once, and it was almost too much for her to handle.

"We understand why..." She stood and cut Clint off, anger boiling to her breaking point.

"No! You don't understand! You don't get what it's like to wonder if you'll ever have the chance at love! Or a family! I thought that I would never be able to have a family or get married because the god-damn universe gave me the oldest soulmates possible! I gave up on ever being able to experience that! And you can't just say that it's okay or will be okay! You cannot possibly understand what I have been through!" She finished her rant with a mix of a groan and huff. She was glad she got that off of her chest but now she was uncertain. Would they leave and tell Steve and Bucky what she said? Would they be back? Would she let them come back?

"You were all they hoped for. When they went through some of the toughest shit they had to go through, they thought of you. They wondered what you would look like or how you would act. They imagined what your first meeting would be like. They wondered how your voice would sound. Everything they wanted, was you." Mckayla froze and sat down as Clint started speaking.

"Barnes especially went through some terrible shit. He was used as a weapon for war in Russia. His mind was scrubbed of all his memories and he was forced to commit atrocities. But he thought of you. The date written on his wrist, toe birthdate, gave him hope. It helped him push through even as he fought his best friend, his other soulmate." Mckayla bit her lip to stop it from quivering.

"They want a chance to talk to you. Just give them that. That's all they want. And d you walk away, if you choose to walk away at least they'll have that."

* * *

Bucky was anxious and when he got anxious, he chose to spend his time in the gym either using the punching bags or lifting weights. And today, when he was even more anxious than usual, he did both.

By the end of the hour and a half that he was there, he had went through 6 punishing bags and had lifted as many weights as he could, twice. Now, as he sat on the bench by the entrance to the gym, he closed his eyes and pictured his soulmate.

He pictured her long hair and her beautiful and captivating green/grey eyes. He imagined her face when she smiled or her laugh. He had never seen her he smile or heard her laugh, but he liked to picture it. He liked to imagine what it'd look like or sound like.

"Hey Bucky. On your way out?" When he opened his eyes he saw a familiar redhead with a slight baby bump smiling down at him.

"Yeah. Just finished." He frowned when she smiled and nodded and passed him with a pat to his shoulder. He didn't understand how she was still working out a gym while pregnant.

"I think Tony's looking for you and Steve." Bucky wanted to roll his eyes. If this was another conversation about whether Bucky was doing okay since Hydra, he would shoot him.

"Thanks, Nat." As Bucky walked away from the gym, he looked over his shoulder and watched Natasha. She was clearly very careful with her baby bump, but everyone still worried.

"Hey Bucky! You coming?" Bucky turned away and followed Clint down the hall, not even questioning his stupid, shit-eating grin.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! Hope you still enjoy this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

animexchick

Sethiel

tamarabvillar

Kaanae

Sammiches

Thanks to the followers:

Violin Lover95

06-26-2017

masquerade04

06-26-2017

0TigerFang0

06-27-2017

4plywhenicry

06-27-2017

hannemonsen

06-27-2017

jordan91

06-27-2017

katemac14

06-27-2017

opalwolf12

Thanks to the favouriter:

Violin Lover95


	6. Chapter 6

Mckayla had only ever seen Stark Tower in passing. And on TV. When the attack on New York happened, by some nut named Loki, she had seen it then too.

But she never had the opportunity to see it up close and even be inside it. She wasn't even sure if she could go inside without a bunch of ID cards and security checkpoint to go through.

So it was to her surprise, when they pulled up to the tower, that inside was fairly airy and open. She was expecting guards at every door, and security gates at every entrance.

There was a metal detector at the entrances, and to get to the elevators you needed to talk to the receptionsists and have an ID card, but that was about it.

"This is it." She wasn't sure if she was disappointed with how easy it was to access the inside, or relived.

"Good day, Mr. stark!" The few receptionsists closest to them, popped their heads up and offered bright, beaming smiles.

"Good morning." Mckayla side-glanced at Clint, feeling a little hesitating and wary.

"It's not always this easy to access. As you go up, there are more security features." She nodded and followed Clint and Tony, passing though the first set of desks to get to the elevator.

"What else is in this building?" Tony was tapping away on his phone beside her, giving Mckayla the impression that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"There's a floor for weapons testing, biological studies, a few floors for paperwork and various offices. The top floors are housing and recreational. There's one floor that is a common area. There's a gym on that floor and a pool. Steve and Bucky share a floor and have an condo and tony has one as well." Mckayla was very impressed. She was more than impressed. The building seemed amazing.

"It's really amazing! This is a lot nicer than my buildings and apartment times ten." Mckayla continued to follow Clint and Tony. She stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall until they came to a large board room.

"Just wait here and they'll be in soon." Mckayla sat down in one of the oversized Esther chairs and leaned back.

Mckayla sighed and looked down at her wrists, at the dates and felt both nervousness and bitterness. These dates on her wrists had caused a whole lot of bullying in the past, and she still bared those scars today.

 _Mckayla stood in the bathroom of her jr. high, yanking on her sleeves. She had thought she grabbed a long sleeve shirt, but by mistake had grabbed a 3/4 sleeve. Her soulmate dates were standing out, the black ink popping against her light peach skin._

 _"No, no, no! Come on!" She felt tears building as she tried to pull her sleeves down. She needed these covered!_

 _"Mckayla! I know you're in there!" The shrieking laughter of the girls in her grade met her ears. It sent chills down her spine. Why were they so cruel?_

 _"Come on!" With a final attempt, she tugged at her sleeves. Nothing changed._

 _"Mckayla! Sugar baby! Come out here! I have two old men who'd like to meet you!" Mckayla shut her eyes and gripped the sink in front of her. If maybe she wished hard enough, it'd all go away._

 _"They haven't completely dropped dead yet!" She was a freak. That's why she had these dates. She was a freak. She'd been told that all through school. She was a freak._

 _"I found her! The freaks in here crying! Aww! Does someone need their diaper changed?" Mckayla grit her teeth. She was a freak._

 _"Sugar baby! Sugar baby! Waa, waa, waa!" The laughter and giggling was making her feel weak and small._

 _"What a freak!" She sniffled and glanced down at her dates. There they were. Black and bold, staring at her._

 _"Gonna go find your sugar daddies, Mckayla?" She let out a weak sob and wrapped her arms around herself. She pushed through the crowd of girls in the way and fled from the bathroom._

 _She could hear the laughter as she ran. It seemed o follow her, never giving her peace._

 _"I hate you!" She collapsed into a small corner at the end of the hall and held her wrists in front of her._

 _"I. Hate. You." She scratched at her date on the left. She dug her nails in and scratched, barely feeling any pain._

 _"I. Hate you!" She felt her wrists throbbing, either from the scratching, or the soulmate mark itself. She couldn't tell and she didn't care._

 _"I hate..." When she stopped scratching, she curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. She shoved her head down into her arms and bit her bottom lip._

 _"I need you.."_

Mckayla jerked as the door creaked open. She lifted her head and looked over her right shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood. She took in the form in front of her and then the one next to it.

"Hey, I'm Natasha. This is Wanda. We're just here to make sure you're comfortable." She received a smile from Wanda, but Natasha kept a cool composure.

"This is Steve. He was born July 4th, 1918." He was the left so the other one must be the right.

"And this is Bucky. He was born March 10th, 1917." She looked at Steve first, even though she'd seen him before.

She heard and felt her heart pounding at the sight of the pair of them. Steve had beautiful eyes and a straight nose. Bucky had bright blue eyes and a square jaw.

They were both standing in front of her. Steve had a grin on his face, the same one he had when they first met. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans casually and didn't seem to nervous.

Bucky on the other hand, had his arms crossed over his chest and was hunched over, even just slightly, giving her the impression that he was the nervous one.

"H-hi. I met Steve before. But I haven't met you, B-Bucky." Her voice was shaking. She had clearly remembered the day she tried to scratch their dates off of her wrists and it wasn't helping with her nerves.

"Nice to meet you." Bucky's voice was deep, like Steve's, but it was raspier.

"Please sit, we'd like to talk." Mckayla sat in the chair she had been before, but her eyes wandered to Natasha and Wanda.

"You're pregnant?" She didn't mean to sound surprised, but she was. Natasha and Wanda were attached at the hip, and it was easy to see that they were soulmates.

"4 months." A proud smile crossed Wanda's face. She placed her hand on Natasha's stomach and rubbed back and forth.

"Our first baby." She watched, interested and excited, when Natasha leaned over and pressed her lips to Wanda's.

"Congratulations!" Mckayla felt like squealing. They were the cutest couple she'd seen in a long time.

"Mckayla? We'd like to talk to you." Her bubble was burst when Steve's voice got her attention. She didn't want to talk about this.

However, she said she would give them a chance, and this was the chance.

* * *

This is a much shorter chapter but I hope you still like it!

Thanks to the reviewers (Sorry if I missed anyone):

Amaya Dixon

tamarabvillar

Rajindra93

Thanks to the followers:

MollyBites

book-crazy321

not-your-average-housecat

himeno-san

grace-adalyn

jjchickybabe

FanFanTheGalaxy

Aeris54

Alice Williams

DJDragon1

girlsacred

chrisd1016929

08

Ginger Boy's Beer

Thanks to the favouriters:

basketball4444

book-crazy321

dmartinez99

grace-adalyn

FanFanTheGalaxy

DJDragon1

girlsacred

Ginger Boy's Beer


	7. Chapter 7

_Steve sat beside Bucky, his best friend, with a chunk of ice on his eye that was now turning black and blue. He gave his best friend a shove in the shoulder and leaned back against the bricks of their school yard._

 _"You should've let me hit him, Stevie. You're a lot smaller than me." Steve grunted and pressed the chunk of ice back on his eye._

 _In the middle of the winter, and on one of the coldest days of the week, he had gotten into a fight. He took one swing at a guy who was bad mouthing a girl in their class and that was it._

 _The guy he was standing up to, shoved Steve into the snow and then started hitting him. By the time Bucky got there, Steve had a busted lip and a black eye._

 _"I wasn't going to stand by as he started pestering this poor gal." Steve wasn't exactly telling Bucky the whole truth, as he was hiding another reason why he hit the jerk._

 _"I know, you punk. You gotta stand up for everyone." Steve half-smiled and then directed his eyes to the snow pile he was shoved into._

 _He didn't want to tell Bucky that the jerk was also making fun of the dates on his and Bucky's wrists. He couldn't possibly tell him that, if he did, he knew Bucky would've kept fighting._

 _"Yeah you jerk." This time Steve did smile. Him and Bucky and their mystery woman. They were all connected. Bucky and Steve knew it from the moment they became friends._

 _"What're you thinking about, Stevie?" Steve removed the melting ice chunk from his eye and looked at Bucky, his eyes searching._

 _"She's going to be born in 1993. What if we never have a chance to meet her? We'll be old Buck. What kind of life can we offer her? And what kind of life will we have? We'll never be able to be married and have children. We'll be withering away and she'll be in the prime of her life." Steve turned away._

 _There was silence between them, and then Bucky's rough fingers danced across Steve's cheeks. He didn't look back at him, but rather let Bucky touch him._

 _"I've thought about what she'll be like. I've dreamed of her multiple times. I don't think the date on our wrists is mistaken. We will see her and we will have a good life with her, no matter how short or long it may be." Steve turned his head, again, and looked at Bucky._

 _"Love ya, punk."_

 _"Love ya too, jerk."_

Steve stood beside Bucky, his long time friend and soulmate. He stood beside him and felt his hands twitching to reach out to him. He always wanted to reach out for Bucky when he was nervous. Even when Bucky wasn't there, he wanted to reach out for him.

"This is it."

 _Steve lifted the glass to his lips and took a long, slow sip. He wanted this to last, he wanted the burn to last. He hoped it would make him feel something; anything._

 _"Rogers." He lifted his glass and set it back down, while being hyper aware of the person that was going to sit next to him._

 _"I know it's hard, Steve. I get it. I've waited a hell of a long time for my soulmate, obviously not as long as you, and I only have one." Steve ignored her comments and took another sip from his glass._

 _"What do you want Natasha?" It had been a few months since he had joined the avengers and he was still bitter._

 _He had lost his one soulmate, and the other he wasn't sure if he'd ever get to meet her. And it stung like a bitch. Seeing Bucky fall from the train, Steve unable to grab his hand._

 _"You'd be able to tell if they were gone for good, Steve." He clenched the glass tightly in his hand, not surprised when it shattered._

 _"I'm not talking about this." He reached in his wallet and shoved a $20 onto the table. He ignored the blood dripping from his cuts. He ignored the way Natasha was looking at him._

 _He ignored everything he possibly could. Steve looked down at his hands and glared. Even now, they were still twitching._

"Tell is about yourself." A soft sigh met his ears and he withdr w from that memory. He focused on their soulmate, Mckayla, sitting across from them.

He focused on the way her hair brushed over her shoulder and fell straight down her back. He focused on the way she couldn't or wouldn't look at them for longer than a minute, because she noticed her eyes would darken.

He focused all his attention on her being here, now. She was here now, she was with him and Bucky. Everything was okay. They were complete. They were a trio.

"I...uhh...I'm...Mckayla. I recently graduated from university with my early childhood educational n degree and I'm now searching for a job." Steve casually looked over at Bucky. His hands were clenched under the table and his jaw was closed tightly.

He knew Bucky was pissed at a number of things. He was pissed at Hydra for giving him the metal arm. He was pissed that they made him do a number of horrible things. He was pissed that they kept Mckayla from the two of them. But what really pissed Bucky off the most, was what Hydra had planned to do to Bucky is refused to cooperate; what they planned to do to Mckayla.

Hydra knew about her when they had Bucky, because of course they did. Bucky was walking around with almost a time stamp of when she was born, and it wasn't hard to track her down. Hydra found her quickly and they used that against Buck.

"So you can work in a daycare?" Steve watched Bucky look her over. There was still a threat hanging over her head and there always would be as long as Hydra was still alive.

She was Bucky's weakness, her and Steve. They were his weakness, but he knew Steve could handle himself. It was Mckayla, their short, beautiful little soulmate, that couldn't.

"Yeah. Essentially. One day I'd like to own my own daycare." She leaned back in her chair and fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt. They were covering her wrists, but still Steve could see a few of the black letters peeking out.

"So..." She was beautiful, God was she ever beautiful. Steve was amazed at how perfectly imperfect she was.

She didn't have the flawless skin that most women strived for. She had freckles dusting her nose and cheeks, and twice already, Steve saw her flush. Her nose seemed a little too small for her face, but it made her beautiful.

"So...This is Steve Rogers, who you've already met." Steve awkwardly waved and nodded. He felt like he was back in grade school, butterflies and all.

"And this is Bucky Barnes." Her eyes moved from Steve's to Bucky's. She looked him over, her eyes softening as she saw his metal arm and the red star still placed upon it.

"Nice to meet you, doll."

* * *

Mckayla sat back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her two soulmates sitting across from her. Both of their blue eyes were on her, and both of them looked like they were ready to chase her, should she choose to run.

"Tell us more about you." The words fell from Steve's lips followed by a small smile.

"I was born and raised in a small town in Pennsylvania. A real small town. I have one older sister and one older brother. I graduated high school when I was 17 and started university when I was 19 in New York. I didn't know what I wanted to take when I started university and switched major after a year and a half." She didn't want to bring up how she had met Kate, not because it was a bad story, but she didn't want to focus on Kate right now. Or anytime soon.

"I thought you were born in New York?" Truth be told, Mckayla had only been in New York a max of 4 years. But her small town in Pennsylvania was home and always would be home.

While she was living in New York now, and enjoyed it, she missed the scenic country roads and the hot summer days. She missed being able to walk down to the river that was close by her parents place. She missed being able to pick out a real Christmas tree and help her dad and brother chop it down.

"Pennsylvania born and raised." Mckayla felt a rush of emotions start to rise. The thought of home brought back so many mixed emotions, it was almost hard to think.

"Mckayla?" She started to fade out, into her thoughts, despite the deep voices of Steve and Bucky.

"Mckayla..?" She closed her eyes tightly and took deep breathe. Maybe she wasn't just drifting off into her thoughts. Maybe she would actually pass out.

"Doll?" She could feel their emotions. She could feel their strong desire. From both of them. Desire was hitting her and making her feel dizzy and disoriented. She felt her head spinning and she reached out and grabbed the table in front of her with clenched hands.

"Mckayla?" She was getting bombarded with strong feelings from both men. Bucky and Steve's desire, passion and longing were hitting her like a strong gust of wind and it was greatly affecting her. She felt as if she was about to collapse or faint despite her best efforts to stay calm and breathe.

"Can't..." Her words were garbled and incoherent. Only two other times had she felt like this and it was years ago.

"Breathe, doll. Take deep breaths." That's what she was trying to do. She was trying to get herself calm and prevent a fainting spell.

"Steve, Bucky. Maybe you should give her some space?" It was one of the women's voices, she couldn't be sure who, that she focused on. If she focused on one of the women, and not her soulmates, perhaps she could get through this.

"We'll be outside." Mckayla felt her body starting to lose control. She felt her hands relaxing and felt like she was falling backwards, into a deep sleep.

A few more seconds and she would be lights out.

"Bucky she looks like she's in pain." She counted down in her head, and quite quickly, she fell back against her chair, her eyes rolling back into her head.

* * *

New chapter! And a few notes: 1) I know absolutely nothing about Pennsylvania because I don't live in the states. 2) I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I write these chapters on my phone 3) I have never fainted so I can't say that I know the symptoms leading up to fainting 4) Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

tamarabvillar

Bonesofarose

RebornRose1992

Lover95

Thanks to the followers:

Ginger Boy's Beer

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

myersge13

writersarereaders

Ashes2Dust18

AuroraxHime

Tinili

Nicky243

Otaku Wench

jocelynstilinski

bug813

kylynnjen

kitten42

BloodyFandomRose

RebornRose1992

Ghost DarknessMaster

Thanks to the new favouriters:

Ginger Boy's Beer

myersge13

Tinili

silly60

AquaJMgirl

jocelynstilinski

catalinaorrego

habblez

bug813

LuluHq

kitten42


	8. Chapter 8

So...this has some smut/lemons! It's Stucky, so if you don't feel like reading this, or feel uncomfortable, please skip the middle part of this chapter. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

When Mckayla came to again, she was laying on a large leather sectional in a common room larger than her apartment. She sat up and looked around, glad she was alone for the moment.

She didn't need to pass out again from both of her soulmates strong emotions, and being alone for a moment let her clear her head.

This wasn't the first time that Mckayla had passed out from too many or too strong of emotions from her soulmates. It had happened a total of 3 times, that she could recall.

"Good morning!" Morning? Mckayla panicked and dug into her jeans pocket for her phone. She was out for an entire night? She turned on her phone and looked at the time and date staring back at her.

"I was out all night?" She couldn't believe she was out for so long. She had fainted before, but it was never for this long. She couldn't ever remember being out this long or this deep.

"That's happened before?" She snapped her gaze back to the man talking to her. Mckayla didn't recognize her, not that she knew many people in stark tower.

"It's happened 3 times before. I can remember each time clearly. I don't know what the hell was going on in their lives, but I passed out from their emotional and physical stains." The man in front of her moved a chair beside her bed and sat in it. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Care to tell me when?" Mckayla knew that this wasn't Tony Atark, because she had seen stark on different magazines, the most recent being the cover of Forbes magazine.

"Who are you?" She remembered Natalia, the pregnant redhead, and Wanda, the other redhead from last night. And obviously she remembered Bucky and Steve, but she couldn't remember if she had seen him in passing or spoke to him.

"I'm Dr. Banner. I'm just here to help you. I know what it's like to pass out and wake hours later." A dr. Mckayla ran her tigers through her hair and sighed.

"The first time was 2011. I was finishing my last exam for high school and I started to feel dizzy. I didn't know which one of them was causing it, but I felt it. I started to see spots, and then I swayed. When I came to, I was told that I smacked my head off of the corner of the desk." Mckayla brushed part of her hair away from her face and turned her head.

"I even have a little scar there." When she moved her hair back, Dr. Banner leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"The other times?" She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down.

"2 years later in the afternoon. I was busy in college studying and I fainted in the library. I didn't smack my head, thankfully, and I came to shortly after." She hated fainting. She hated the feeling of being dizzy and then the world going black.

"It's only happened three times? And you've never been able to resist fainting?" Mckayla wondered what in the hell he was trying to do. He wasn't writing down any notes and she didn't think he was here just to be nice.

"Yes. Just 3 times. I could never resist fainting. I tried. Hard. But the emotions become too overwhelming." Mckayla wanted to leave it there. She wanted to drop it.

Even though she was bitter and hurt by what others said about her soulmates, Mckayla would always care for them. It was ingrained in her and felt like a natural thing to do. So talking about the fainting spells and the strong emotions she felt didn't sit well with her.

She didn't want to talk about the emotions or the physical toll her soulmates must've gone through to make her faint. She didn't want to think about their pain, heartache, anger.

"I want to help you Mckayla. This is common amongst soulmates, but even more so for you, because you have two." That's right. It was common but it was more common for her. Even though she had found them, and they were now close, it would still be common. It may even happen more often because their relationship would be so fresh and so new.

"When you have 3 people's emotions being felt so strongly, it can cause a lot of stress on a body. Yours specifically because you don't any super soldier serum running through your veins." Captain America and sergeant Barnes. The super soldiers were her soulmates and they were 100 years old.

"I want to help lessen these symptoms. I'd like to, with your permission, run some blood tests and general labs, the next time you have a fainting spell. I'd like to see what I can do to help. Maybe, with time, we can get away from fainting, and towards slight dizziness." Mckayla once again thanked the dr, and gave him a small smile.

Once he was gone, she gathered her things and left out of the only door in the living room, besides the patio. She closed the door behind her and turned, coming face to face with a long hallway with a single elevator at the end.

"I swear to god, if this is anything out of the Shining, I will come back to haunt all of you." She grit her teeth and rushed to the elevator, desperate to get down to the lobby.

* * *

This is the start of the lemon/smut if you feel uncomfortable, please stop reading here.

* * *

Bucky knew her, even as the Winter Soldier, because that is also partially how they kept him under control. It was very gradually that he was allowed to feel her emotions and physical pain, but when he did, he couldn't stop.

Even as they erased his memory and froze him, time after time, he could feel her. Every time he felt her pain, it would fuel his fire. He wanted to find her and kill whoever hurt her, and he had never even met her.

Every time he felt her sadness or her bitterness, it affected him. And Hydra used that for their own good. They were expert manipulators. They were excellent at controlling him.

And he would comply. If they only left her alone, he would comply.

"Buck, what're you thinking about?" Bucky turned his head away from the tv, not that he was really watching anyway, and focused on Steve.

Steve. The other piece to their 3 part puzzle. The other part of his soul.

"I'm thinking 'bout her. What hell she must've went through with me. The pain alone would've caused anyone to lose their minds, but not her." Bucky ran his hands through his long hair, pushing it out of his face.

"She's strong, Bucky." Steve was proud of her, and so was Bucky. She was a strong woman, their strong woman.

"She's bitter though, Stevie. The hell she went through while waiting for us to be there..." Bucky turned, again, and placed his hand on Steve's jaw. He smirked softly and ran his thumb over his chine.

"We're here now. And she's ours. She our soulmate. We're complete." God, Bucky missed Steve. He leaned in closer and touched his nose to Steve's.

He breathed in his scent and inched closer and closer until their lips touched. Bucky opened his mouth wider and pushed against Steve, his tongue running across his bottom lip. Bucky groaned and pushed Steve back against the couch before he straddled his waist.

"It's been too long, Stevie. And I can't wait. I need you." Bucky ripped the shirt off of his head and threw it behind him.

Desire hit him, wave after wave as Steve looked him up and down. He need Steve. Badly.

"And when it's the three of us, we'll fill her completely and show her how much we love her.." Bucky cut Steve off with his lips. His metal hand came to rest on his shoulder and his flesh ran down his stomach to the crotch of his jeans.

"You got something I need, Captain." A purr left Bucky's mouth at the thought of Steve's hard cock. Just what he needed.

"Is that right, Sergeant?" Bucky growled at the sound of his rank leaving Steve's soft lips. He moved his hands to his shirt and grabbed the cotton in his hands and ripped the thin cloth to shreds.

"Don't you fucking move." Bucky trailed soft, but needy kisses down Steve's neck and chest, nipping as he went.

Bucky could feel Steve shiver and shudder underneath him. Bucky smirked and continued his kissing until he stopped at one of Steve's nipples.

"What do we have here?" Bucky licked his lips and placed his lips on Steve's nipple. He tugged and sucked lightly on the hard nub before he soothed it with his tongue.

"Bucky..." Steve's moans were music to bucky's ears. He loved hearing his grunts, groans and moans.

"Don't tease. We have a mission later and I don't wanna be hard and waiting." Bucky pulled with mouth off with a loud pop. He looked down at Steve, a smile replacing his smirk.

"Roll over, big boy." Bucky sat back on his haunches and waited until Steve rolled over.

When he was laying on his firm stomach, Bucky ran his hands down his smooth back, stopping just above his ass cheeks.

"You sure know how to get a guy going, Cap." Bucky left his metal hand on Steve's right as cheek, while his other hand grabbed his hard on.

"Ready for me, big boy?" Bucky pumped his cock a few times and then pushed it against Steve's asshole.

He waited until Steve was ready, and when he was, he thrust his cock deep inside. He groaned loudly and pulled back and pushed forward.

"You like my cock in your ass Stevie? Hmm?" Bucky only heard groans and grunts from Steve.

Unsatisfied, Bucky pulled his cock out and shoved it back inside. He wanted to hear Steve admit how much he loved his cock, and until he did, Bucky wouldn't give him satisfaction.

"You know I do, Bucky." Bucky smirked and started jerking his hips, the sound of his cock fucking his lovers asshole, music to his ears.

"That's what I like to hear." Bucky leaned on his arms and continued to thrust into Steve's asshole. He bent his head down and flicked his tongue against the shell of Steve's ear.

"You're such a good boy, Stevie." Bucky cooed into his ear, bringing both of them closer to their orgasms.

"I'm going to cum in you, baby." Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, throwing his head back with a loud groan as his cum shot from his hard cock.

"I can't wait until he have our soft little woman in here."

* * *

Okay! So I have never written a man X man lemon/smut scene before. So please forgive me if it's wrong or if it's a bad take on Stucky. Thanks for reading, and continuing to read. I really hope you enjoy this!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

Guest

coracrystal

Erudessa-gabrielle

Thanks to the new followers:

Inu-Hanyou2016

LokiLover1023

Gryffindor4eva

Juliette World

Catwoman2518

Something-TheMonkey

denisemurasaki7

Thanks to the favouriters:

SadicaDestruction

colorguardgirl87

Erudessa-gabrielle

nariel of asgard

twojj

Inu-Hanyou2016

LokiLover1023

denisemurasaki7


	9. Chapter 9

Mckayla opened the door to get into her apartment building stealthily and carefully. She was trying to avoid the landlady as best as possible.

She hadn't been able to pay all of her rent, and her job searching was coming up empty. She was almost broke and she was stressing out because of her soulmates. Now that she had met them, she could feel almost every emotion they could. And it was stressful.

"Damn super soldiers." She crept up the stairs slowly, hoping the landlady wasn't doing her weekly inspection of the building. If she was, Mckayla was surely screwed.

"One more flight..." She stepped up to the last step of her floor and froze. From where she was standing, she could see her door swung wide open, the door jam broke.

"What the hell?!" Mckayla jogged towards her apartment door and peered inside.

"Oh my god..." She felt her emotions fluctuating rapidly and was to the point of tears.

Her apartment was tore apart, almost destroyed. Her books were thrown everywhere, her tv and cheap stereo gone. Her couch had knife marks in the cushions, and her screen door was shattered.

She walked further into the apartment and towards her room. She pushed open the door and felt anger flood her veins.

"Son of a bitch!" Like the living room, her bedroom was destroyed. Everything they could take, they did. She may not have many things worth great value, but she had a few small things.

"I can't believed it..." Her clothes were strewn over her floor and bed. Her dresser was laying on the floor with the drawers smashed and broke.

She placed her hand over her mouth and bit down on her lip, hard. She had worked so hard for what she had and it was gone.

Her apartment was destroyed, beyond any repairs that she could make. Her clothes were everywhere and her dresser destroyed. Her tv and stereo, while cheap, was earned through hours of working while in university.

Mckayla's emotional distress was interrupted by the sound of a car horn outside. She jerked her head in the direction and listened to it for a moment before leaving her room and walking to the balcony.

She looked down at the street below her and watched as a few cars on the streets had their doors ripped open, horns blaring.

"I cant believe it..." She was still in disbelief, even as she turned around and looked at her home. It was all ruined. Everything. And she had no money to replace it.

Mckayla stepped over the broken class and shuffled to the ripped couch and sat down on the old, and now ruined cushions.

She didn't want to tear up again, but the thought of all of her hard work, the countless hours of work to have a nice-ish place that wasn't in the worst area of New York, gone. All of it.

She tugged her bottom lip into her mouth again, and curled up against the old cushions and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rest her head against her knees and broke down.

* * *

Bucky stripped his mission gear off and raised his arms above his head and stretched. Himself, Natasha and Steve had just gotten back from a particularly hard mission and Bucky was relieved to be back.

He couldn't wait to strip off his mission gear and be able to stretch out his sore muscles. After being shot at, almost electrocuted and dangling off a building, he needed to take the edge off.

"Good work, Buck." Bucky gave Natasha a slight smile, and focused again on taking off his mission gear and discarding his weapons.

"That wasn't the worst we've been through, right Steve?" Bucky turned his head and met the gaze of the blonde soldier, but he was out of focus. He was staring far off into the distance, a concerned look on his face.

"Everything alright, Cap?" When Steve didn't answer, Bucky gave his should a hard shove. Steve snapped out of his daze and looked at Bucky and Natasha, before shaking his head.

"You can feel Wanda's emotions right?" Bucky stood rigid, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yeah of course I can. Felt her worry the entire time we were gone." The look of concern grew on Steve's face.

"I can feel Mckayla's. She's angry and upset. I think something's wrong." An alarm went off in Bucky's head.

He wasted no time in putting his mission gear back on. He ignored Natasha's voice behind him, only focusing on what Steve was saying.

* * *

Mckayla didn't know how much time had past since she first sat on the couch. She was in a daze, out of her head, thinking of the past few years.

She had worked so hard in high school to get the best grades possible. She worked tirelessly in university to get a degree and be able to afford a place off campus. She had put in all this effort, and it was gone. All gone.

"Mckayla." She lifted her head from her knees and glanced towards her apartment door. Two men were standing in the doorway, one dressed in blue and white and the other dressed in black.

"Steve? Bucky?" She didn't quite recognize Steve in his captain America uniform, but she recognized the longer dark hair of Bucky. And if Bucky was here, than Steve would be too.

"What happened?" A new wave of tears hit her.

"It's gone. It's all gone." She placed her head back on her knees and sniffled. The floor creaked near the kitchen and once again in the living room.

"What happened?" A hand was placed on hers, drawing her attention from the mess on the floor to the owner of the hand. Steve's bright blue eyes were trained on her, watching her.

"I just came back and I walked up the stairs and it was open. The door was ripped right off the door jam. The screen door was shattered, clothes were everywhere. Tv and stereo was gone and the couch was ripped. Everything is just...gone." She pulled herself out of that position and brushed her hands against her cheeks.

"It'll be okay." The couch dipped beside her and without hesitation, she curled into the side of Bucky. She lay her head on the material covering his chest and pushed herself further into his lap.

His arms wrapped around her body, as if he was shielding her from her surroundings. She sniffled again and then sighed. She was emotionally drained. Not just from this but everything.

She emotionally and physically tired. She was tired of trying to get herself just a little bit ahead to fall 4 steps back. She was tired of fighting with Kate and actually missed her.

"It'll be alright, doll. Everything will be fine." Her eyes felt heavy in Bucky's arms and she felt relaxed despite what had happened around her. She felt safe.

"You can stay with us in the tower. Until we can get this straightened out. And then if you want to come back, you could come back." The hand that was resting on her back, Bucky's metal hand, moved to the back of her head. His metal hand ran down her hair, soothing her further.

"It'll be alright. I promise, doll."

* * *

This is a shorter chapter but oh well. Took forever to write cause I didn't know how to get started. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

laurabambyjones

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Stark Tower was almost as uncomfortable as the ride up to their apartment/floor. Mckayla was nervous and anxious and she felt, again, as though she may pass out being squished between two super soldiers.

Not only were they bigger than her in muscle mass, but they were taller, almost dwarfing her 5'2" frame. She felt like an ant compared to them, and she wouldn't say that she was claustrophobic, but she felt closed in.

"One more floor." Mckayla didn't need to be reminded of how many floors they had climbed or how many milliseconds she had until she was in their home. She didn't need that.

"Are you okay?" The cool touch of a metal hand to hers, sent a jolt of electricity up her arm. She jumped and turned slightly, only to bump into the solid frame of Steve.

Every direction she turned, and every which way she looked, she was surrounded by muscled super soldiers. Who also happened to be her soulmates.

"Yeah I'm fine." She felt hot and dizzy. She felt like the walls were closing around her and she had no escape. She was stuck in an elevator that would normally have room, but the room was being taken up by Steve and Bucky's muscles.

"I'm just...I can't believe someone broke into my apartment. I mean it's one thing to break into my apartment but it's another to trash it. No. Not even trash it. They destroyed it. They ripped my door off! They slashed my couch cushions and they destroyed my dresser!" Mckayla ran her hands through her hair and took 3 deep breaths.

"We'll file a police report and they'll look into the break in. Don't worry Mckayla. They'll find whoever did this." Just as Steve's voice reached her ears, the doors opened wide and welcomed them to their floor.

Mckayla took steps off the elevator cautiously. She was so amazed by the sheer size of the apartment, that she wasn't sure if she'd run into anything.

"This is our home." The first thing that greeted her was a large set of windows in the living room showing the beautiful city skyline. Mckayl gawked and walked to the windows and placed her hands on the cool glass.

"This view...I've never seen New York like this. I've never had the chance to but...wow." She was so amazed by what she could see and just how far the city really went on.

"It stretches for miles..." Her eyes tore away from the city skyline and focused on Steve and Bucky.

Steve was doing something in the kitchen, his back towards her giving a perfect view of his strong and flexing muscles. Bucky on the other hand, was watching her with extreme interest. His eyes followed even her most subtle movements, as if he was afraid she would disappear in front of his eyes.

"So...uhh...thanks? For letting me stay here. I really had no other options. And uh...yeah." She felt awakward under the gaze of the stunning male that was watching her.

Bucky and Steve were so attractive, so charming that her interactions with them felt like a dream. Even with her birthdate on their wrists and theirs on hers, she felt like she was unworthy.

"Of course doll. Couldn't let a beautiful woman like you stay anywhere else." When Bucky smiled at her, and paired that smile with a wink, she felt her whole body come alive.

"Oh well...I could've found another place. I don't want to impose." All her life she had been ridiculed about her soulmates. All her life she had been told that they would be old, dying men. But they weren't.

They were the opposite of dying and ailing. They were super soldiers and stronger than she could have ever known or imagined.

And this made her really wanna boast about her soulmates to every person who said she was screwed. She wanted to throw it in their faces.

"Mckayla? You can stay in either Steve's room or my own. It doesn't matter to us. Although Steve's may be a little cleaner." Mckayla nodded and follows Steve's large frame from the living room to a small hallway.

"This is the bathroom. We don't have anything for...well...but we can get some.." Mckayla let out a soft giggle as Steve's face turned red. He scratched the back of his head and looked at her cautiously and nervously.

"Already happened so I'm good for the rest of the month. Thanks though." She shot him a grin and placed her hand on his large bicep.

"I'll take you up on that offer some other time though." Mckayla stepped closer to Steve and angled her body towards his. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes searching his face first and then met his intense gaze.

"You're beautiful, doll." His hands moved from his sides to her hips where they rest, lightly. She hummed in appreciation and licked her lips nervously.

"Thank you, Steve." She felt heat spreading through her body at even his most gentle touch. And then, as soon as his hands where on her, they were gone and he had stepped back.

"I should show you my room." Mckayla shook her head lightly, getting whatever spell had been cast on her, off. She felt the thickness in the air dissipate until it felt normal again.

"Right. Following." She turned on her heel and followed Steve down to the end of the short hall and stood back as he opened the door and stepped aside.

"My room is your room." Mckayla stepped inside and looked around the large room, noting the California king bed against the wall.

"It has a nice view." She felt the hair on the back of her arms stand as Steve brushed against her to pass her. Everything that man did seemed to affect her.

"The view is beautiful." She walked towards the window and placed her hand against the glass. She peered down at the city below, feeling a little amazed.

"Everything is so tiny from up here. The cars, the people, some of the buildings. They all seems like specks on the road." She could feel his hands brushing against her back, sending shivers down her spine.

"Are you hungry? Bucky and I aren't much for cooking but we can order in?" Mckayla turned from the window and directed her eyes into Steve. She nodded and licked her lips, feeling very ravished after the ordeal with her apartment.

"I am actually." Out of the room, and back into the hallway, she followed Steve until the living room. There, she stood slightly uncomfortable as Steve grabbed a phone book and a cell phone.

"Sit. Watch tv. Or just sit and read. Lots of space." Mckayla glanced at the couch and made her way over before she sat down on the edge.

As if she was testing the couch and the cushions, she slowly inched back until she was flush against the black leather surface.

"Comfy." She hummed and lifted her legs to stretch along the leather sectional, feeling more and more relaxed by the second.

Being here with her soulmates wasn't as awkward and uncomfortable as she thought. She wasn't feeling as anxious or nervous as she thought. It was a welcomed feeling.

"I ordered food." Mckayla tuned out the sounds behind her and focused on the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

The first picture she looked at was of Steve and Bucky as younger versions of themselves. Steve was small and slight standing next to Bucky, but that didn't stop him from smiling. Bucky had his arm around his shoulders and a goofy grin on his face.

She moved to the next one and frowned. It was of Steve, in the war obviously, with Bucky by his side, battered and bruised. They both had small smiles on their faces but weariness in their eyes.

Steve had a dirty and damaged helmet on his head and an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a smaller-than-himself, Bucky.

"That was taken back in the war. I was taken as a POW and Steve rescued us all. Got back to the base camp and took this picture as a celebration of us surviving Hydra. At the time." The couch dipped beside her.

"That must've been hell." She tore her eyes away from the black and white photograph and turned her eyes towards the man sitting next to her. Bucky.

"It was hell." The couch on the other side dipped and she felt a brush of a cotton shirt against her arm. She could smell both Steve and Bucky's cologne, although it wasn't overpowering.

"What got you through it?" She seemed to be at a loss for what to say and it was hard to think.

"What got us through? Each other. We had our best friends there by our side. Steve and me." Her eyes searched Bucky's. She knew he had multiple skeletons in his closet, everyone did, but his were more...detrimental.

"You." She inhaled sharply and sat rigid as Bucky's metal hand came to rest on her cheek. The cool metal brushed against her left cheek, a lot softer than she anticipated.

"You...you helped us and you weren't even born yet." She felt her eyes fluttering closed as the space between Bucky and her and Steve got smaller. A second pair of hands found the few inches above her hips and squeezed lightly.

"You did sweetheart."

* * *

Meh. That's how I feel about this chapter. Took a long time to write. Hope you like it anyway.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

denisemurasaki7

coracrystal

laurabambyjones

tamarabvillar

Thanks to to the followers:

TheDeadlyKnightshade

blueteddybear3

Messy

DovesRain

LiMo96

Visenyas


	11. Chapter 11

_The soldier didn't know if they were his own hopes and dreams for the future of if they were planted by Hydra. But every time he was allowed to dream, he dreamt of her._

 _He didn't know her name or what she was like in reality. He didn't know where she was born or where she lived now. But he dreamt of her._

 _After he committed the atrocities that Hydra commanded, he would retire to his cell/room and close his eyes. He would drift away from this personal hell and he would see her._

 _Hydra had shown her to him. They had told him that this was his soulmate. They never gave any details about her, only showing him a picture, and then they made threats that if he didn't comply, she would die._

 _The soldier wasn't going to take chances. He complied to the very minimum. He did what was necessary but nothing more. And then when he had his free time, he would dream about her._

 _"Soulmate..." He never knew what to call her, and he didn't know her name. But when he dreamed, it wouldn't matter._

 _She would be there, and she would smile at him. She would grab his hands, metal and flesh, and she would give him her heart._

 _"Soldier..." She would step closer to him, seeking his warmth and protection. He wasn't a terrifying killing machine to her. He wasn't an assassin that was being tortured and screwed with._

 _To her, he was simply a soldier. Her soldier. And she was his Spulmate._

 _"Dance with me, soldier." He would dream of pulling her into his arms, and somehow, remembered steps to an old fashion dance. He would spin her and dip her, feeling relaxed and carefree._

 _However, all his dreams ended the same. She would get ripped from his arms, kicking and screaming. She would cry his name and despite his best efforts, he would be helpless. He wouldn't be able to do anything as she screamed as they took him from her. His only hope that he had, or so he knew, gone._

"She's safe Bucky. You don't need to do this." After Bucky's latest mini-episode, he went around the floor checking every door and window.

He checked for any bugs or potential trackers that would or could have been placed. He was paranoid, yes, but Steve and himself could defend themselves. She could not.

"They're still searching for me Steve. You think they've given up? And they knew about her. What if Hydra was responsible for her apartment? Hmm? What if they were sending a message?" Bucky stopped by the balcony door and looked over the glass carefully.

"Even if they did that, she is in the safest place possible now. She's in Stark Tower with you, me, Bruce, Tony, Wanda and Nat. There is a mini army standing between her and Hydra." Even Steve's reasoning, as sound as it was, couldn't truly calm Bucky down.

"I know what Hydra can do Steve. I know how they can infiltrate and destroy. I just want her to be safe." A hand was placed on Bucky's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"She is safe, Buck." He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. His gaze drifted past Steve's and landed on the very woman they were speaking of.

She stood in the entrance of the hallway, arms crossed and sleep in her eyes. She looked mildly uncomfortable and Bucky was almost positive she either had a restless sleep, or didn't sleep at all.

"Need something, doll?" He was hyper-alert. He would be for a while, and seeing her safe, helped but didn't stop his hyper alertness.

"I-I couldn't sleep. I..." She licked her lips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I had a nightmare and I was...could...c-could one of you...sleep with me?" She looked nervous and scared. Bucky shared a look with Steve, and crossed his arms.

"I'll be right there, sweetheart." She nodded and turned on her heel and shuffled back to the room. Bucky waited until he heard the door click and then started speaking once more.

"I'm upping security on this floor whether Stark agrees or not." He watched Steve sigh, and then lean in, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky's chin.

"Try and get some sleep, alright." He nodded and watched Steve walk down the hall after Mckayla.

"If I can."

* * *

Mckayla lay in bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for one of her soulmates to come lay with her. She truly felt embarrassed having to ask for a sleeping buddy, but she was terrified.

She had never been robbed in her life, ever. And then when she had gotten back to her apartment and saw the door ripped off it's hinges, it scared her terribly.

She didn't know what to expect and she was in a state of shock from the moment she stepped inside her apartment, to the moment she got here.

Even now, she was shaken. Someone was in her home and destroyed her things. Someone was in her room and went through her clothes and destroyed her furniture. Her home. The place where she lay her head and was supposed to feel safe.

Someone stole that right from under her. How was she supposed to live and sleep there knowing that her privacy had been destroyed?

"Mckayla? Doll?" The door creaked open and she shifted her eyes away from the cowling to the wood door. Steve stood by the door frame, shirtless. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching her.

"Thank you." She shot him a small smile and lay back down. She heard shuffling and then felt the bed sink and shift. She could feel the soft sheets and blankets against her skin moving.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. Nothing can hurt you here, you know. You're safe with Buck and I." A strong arm wrapped around her waist, guarding her.

"I'm not afraid. I mean I am but I'm not. I feel violated more than I'm afraid. Someone was in my home and went through my things. I felt violated." She heard some shuffling and then felt herself being raised up slightly. She flushed and moved her eyes up his body slowly.

Tanned skin stretched over large muscles and a broad chest. She flushed more as she felt his heated gaze on her, watching as she watched him.

Her eyes met his beautiful intense gaze and was hooked. She was caught staring but she couldn't look away. He was staring at her, studying her features and she couldn't move.

"I have an urge to kiss you." She licked her lips and angled her face towards him. She felt both her emotions and his hitting her, making her feel electrified.

"I won't complain." Inch by inch Steve moved closer to her until the soft brush of his bottom lip hit hers. She almost moaned on the spot as he deepened the kiss.

The feeling of his soft lips on hers felt so right. It felt like this is what she was made for. She was made for him and he, her. Steve and Bucky.

"Steve?" She pulled back as the sound of crashing and cursing traveled through the door to meet their ears.

"It's Bucky. He's fine." She frowned and scooted a few inches to get a better view of the door leading to the hall, but was unable to due to Steve's large shoulders.

"He does that often?" When she lay back down, she turned and faced the window with her back to Steve's chest. She sighed and placed one arm under the pillow and the other by her head.

She missed her apartment, as crappy and sort of rundown as it was, and just wanted to go back. She liked having her own space and being able to do what she wanted when she wanted.

She liked being able to dance in her boy shorts and oversized tee to Imagine Dragons. She liked being able to stuff her face with ice cream and popcorn when she was on her period. She liked waking up in the morning without any clothes on if she wished.

Any idea who may have done it? Nope. Any idea why? Nope. Any idea why her landlady was a bitch? Yep.

"That's the fourth time you've sighed, doll. For someone who stays she's tired and wants to sleep, you're very restless." Another sigh and then she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight baby."

* * *

New chapter! Yay! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

tamarabvillar

denisemurasaki7

Amaya Dixon

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Glittering-Red-Rose

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm trash

grim assassin sherlock101

Haley0725

Luronda

Sweet Petit


	12. Chapter 12

Mckayla was woken in the morning by a screeching, screaming alarm. It was deafening and made her shoot out of bed, where she landed roughly on the floor. She groaned and clutched the bed with one hand, the other rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell is that noise?!" The door swung open and footsteps were heard as a pair of warm hands scooped her off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" She focused her eyes on the beautiful brunette in front of her, his blue eyes wandering over her frame.

"I…uhh…alarm..?" She spoke in stutters, her face getting flush as she took in the imagine of the very shirtless, and very muscled soldier holding her to his chest.

"Stark that god damned idiot set it off." She bit the inside of her cheek before licking her lips. She could feel heat pooling between her legs as one of Bucky's hands cupping one of her ass cheeks.

"I'm fine. Fell out of bed. I'm fine." She expected him to set her down, but instead, he held her even tighter to his chest as he walked out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching him as if she would die if he dropped her.

As they walked into the living area, she saw Tony Stark, dressed casually yet still in a way that showed his wealth, talking to Steve. They were inches apart, clearly irritated with each other, and if it wasn't for their sudden appearance in the living area, she was sure they'd actually start fighting.

"McKenna!" Mckayla squirmed in Bucky's arms and angled her head to get a better view of tony.

"It's Mckayla. And I hate you." When she wiggles around in Bucky's arms, for the second time, he set her down on the ground.

"Me? I'm so hurt." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's ridiculous that you would set off a stupid alarm while people are sleeping. Have you no common sense?!" She glared at the millionaire, or billionaire, whatever he was, and stalked to the kitchen.

She started opening and closing cupboards, looking for cups and some kind of coffee. When she got to the last cupboard by the sink, she groaned.

"Why do you gigantors keep the cups so high? I'm so short." She whined and stood on her tippy toes, the edges of her fingertips just barely grazing the ceramic.

"We'll talk about this later, Stark." She grit her teeth and stood on the very tips of her toes, fighting the uncomfortable pain, as she tried to reach the nearest cup.

"Fine. But shut the alarms down." There was no answer from either Bucky or Steve, but she did hear the door close.

"Come on." She mumbled under her breath as she reached.

"Let me help." She froze as she felt a hard chest against her back, strong arms on either side of her, and warm breath on the back of her neck.

She stood back on her flat feet and flushed as a hand reached above her and grabbed a cup. She licked her lips and instinctually pushed herself back against the broad chest, feeling warmth burst in her.

"There you go, doll." She whispered softly as the other hand, not holding the cup, spread across the fabric covering her stomach.

It was such a simple and little touch, but it made her body quiver and quake. She sighed and placed her own hands on Steve's arms, nails slightly digging into his skin.

Her emotions were running rampant, making her feel dizzy. It was going to happen again, she could tell. She would pass out from her emotions, and Steve and Bucky's.

"I'll make you a coffee." She breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped away from her, allowing her to calm down.

The dizziness faded, and so did the feeling of blacking out. It slowly dissipated until she felt clear headed.

"Thank you." She spun on her heels and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She watched Steve start a pot of coffee, and while he was busy, she looked around the huge apartment for Bucky.

"He's got a mission later with Wanda. He's got to get ready. But we can do whatever you want today." Mckayla turned her eyes away from the hallway she was staring at, and turned them back to Steve.

"I want to go back to my apartment." She saw Steve's expression change, and quite quickly.

"Not to live! That's not what I meant. I meant to go and grab anything that's salvageable. I don't think I could live there again." The carefree and soft expression that was on his face before, made its way back.

"We can do that, doll." Steve stepped in front of her and handed her a steaming cup of coffee, and then some creamer.

"Thank you. I want to go back. Gather some of my things." As she grabbed the cup, she felt impulsive.

Mckayla stepped around the island and stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Steve's cheek.

She let them linger there for a moment before she pulled away and grasped her coffee cup in her hands.

"Thank you for the coffee." She wrapped her hands around the ceramic and made her way to the sectional.

"Thank you, Steve." He shot her a smile and excused himself to get dressed, leaving her alone in the living area.

Mckayla sighed and slowly sipped from her coffee cup, letting the feel and taste of coffee warm her, and wake her, up.

As she was drinking her coffee, Mckayla turned her head and looked out the window, eyes wandering to the black and white photo of Bucky and Steve. She smiled at the pair and let her mind wander, wondering what it would've been like if she had lived in their time instead.

 _Mckayla spun in front of the mirror and smiled as the dress she stood in, moved with her. It was new, and certainly wasn't cheap, but she had saved up all year for a new dress, with this kind of quality._

 _"It looks wonderful on you miss. Is there a special occasion for this beautiful dress? A handsome soldier perhaps?" her face flushed as she pulled the long sleeves further down her wrists._

 _"Two soulmates I haven't met yet." As she paid for the dress, determined to keep in on, she grabbed her old dress and placed it a box given to her._

 _As she stepped out int the street, she felt a body collide with hers, and then another. She sighed and bent down, picking up her old dress and the box, and stood._

 _When she stood and faced the two men before her, she felt her whole body come alive with electricity. The two men in front of her were stunningly handsome, although one was much smaller than the other._

 _"We're sorry, miss." She felt heat rising in her cheeks and neck as the pair looked at her, the dark haired one shamelessly looking her over._

 _"Names Bucky, doll. This here is steve." She glanced at the blonde haired man, who was so inches taller than herself, and smiled._

 _"Hello. My name is Mckayla."_

Mckayla shook her head and placed her coffee cup down on the table, as she heard her name being called for the third time.

"Head in the clouds, sweetheart?" She felt the couch dip beside her, and then an arm was draped across the back, Bucky's fingers brushing against her shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was daydreaming." She pulled her knees under her and angled her body towards Bucky.

As she leaned back, she rest her head against his arm and sighed. She had spent so much time fighting these soulmate marks, and now that she was with them, she knew why people went so crazy over their soulmates.

"I was thinking about what it would've been like if I was born in your era." She watched Bucky lean in, his eyes glued to her.

"Would've been nice. But when Steve and I would've went to war, ya would've been left alone." Mckayla frowned and then nodded.

"I gotta go sweetheart. I have a mission." Mckayla pulled her lips into a pout as Bucky got off the couch.

"I'll be safe." As he bent down and placed his lips against hers, she melted into his kiss and touch.

She felt his hands brush against her breasts before dipping to her waist. Bucky leaned in and deepened the kiss, his hands trapping her against the leather surface.

"Thought you had to go?" His lips trailed up and down her neck as his knee worked its way in between her legs.

"I'm busy right now." She moaned as he nipped her neck with his teeth gently.

"I'll take the distraction." Mckayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down further. She pressed her breasts to his chest and moaned into his ear.

"Barnes. While I'm sure you're having fun, and would rather stay here and suck neck, we have a mission." Mckayla squeaked and jumped as Wanda and Natasha interrupted them.

When Bucky pulled away, she fell into the couch cushions and hid her face in the cool leather.

"I'll see you later." A hand came to rest on her back, and a kiss was placed to her cheeks, and then she felt and heard nothing but the door closing.

"I just got vagina blocked."

* * *

This update had been a long time coming but hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

denisemurasaki7

Erudessa-gabrielle

laurabambyjones

BuckyBarnes07

wolviegurl

bookworm9720

Thanks to the followers:

Archrsphoenix

LaneyIsabell

UnconditionallyMexx

XXArmageddonXX

.you.519

K.C.96

SeraphNoir

Jill1146

ks90

Stormglass

keykeybaby6

BuckyBarnes07

CDean13

Pierced Pretty and Perverse

Mela06

Kakarot45

Arkytior's Song

SakuraLove1928

YAYA Kitsune

Chuffers244

tanakaL

CareFreeHugz

Angel030593

oceandreamer1

BCgurlie

Hiddencode

MercenaryBunny

awesomekyrie

Otheragent246

Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf

wolviegurl

SlayerBunny

Rebecca90

WinterBarnesCaptainRodgers

bookworm9720

willowjay

Thanks to the favouriters:

LaneyIsabell

UnconditionallyMexx

lozza ld

elljayde

Stormglass

keykeybaby6

BuckyBarnes07

zoeheart14

Arkytior's Song

HeirxxOfxxMerlin

HeathensDaughter

Chuffers244

LoveHateEverythingInBetween

tanakaL

Sabrina Colt

Red Rose Cat

MercenaryBunny

awesomekyrie

JessieMay7

Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf

wolviegurl

Loki's Assassin

DaughterOfHemera

Rebecca90

WinterBarnesCaptainRodgers

jazica

bookworm9720

sallie sparrow


	13. Chapter 13

Steve watched as Mckayla walked inside the apartment, without trouble, as the door was still ripped off. He stood back and watched her with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes locked on her.

Even as she walked further into the apartment, he kept his eyes on her. He didn't know what in the hell happened, neither did Bucky, but something felt odd about this situation.

Steve had a bad feeling about what happened, and just how trashed her apartment was. He knew Bucky felt the same way, but he would be gone for a week, so it was up to Steve to deal with things.

Steve frowned and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and stepped inside the apartment. He could hear Mckayla muttering under her breath as she walked from room to room.

"This was almost twice the size of my place back in the 30's. It was a tiny place in a boarding house. The landlady and landlord of the boarding house cooked for me too. Which was great because I can't cook." Steve picked up some shards of glass he worried she may trip on, and continued to walk the room.

"In Brooklyn?" Steve had fond memories of his small place, even more so when Bucky moved in.

"It was an old boarding house, some people swore it was haunted." Steve leaned against the kitchen cupboards, hearing clearly how frustrated Mckayla was.

"I don't think Kate did this, which leaves me even more confused." Steve stood up straight as she walked out with a few bags in her hands, and a suitcase.

"Let me take that doll." Steve reached your the suitcase and the bags, and gently took them from her hands, as he saw and felt her emotions rising.

"Some bastards trashed my home. Destroyed everything." She sighed low and long before she shrugging.

"It's gone now." Steve nodded and when she walked out, he followed her.

"Back to the tower?" Steve finished placing the bags in his truck and when he got in the drivers seat, he placed his hand on her knee.

"Let's get lunch." Steve have her a bright smile, encouraged by her flushed face.

As he pulled away from the curb of her apartment, he couldn't shake the feeling of something worse at play than a trashed apartment.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and happen soon.

* * *

Mckayla nervously sat in front of Steve, not that she should be nervous because she was living with them now and they shared a bed. But she was. She was nervous. And scared. She was afraid that she would open her mouth and start spewing off stupidly, rambling incoherently.

She was nervous, but it seemed that Steve wasn't. He sat in front of her, a warm smile on his face, with his forearms resting on the table in front of them. His soulmate mark, her date and bucky's, proudly on display on his arm in thick black lettering.

"Did you get all you wanted from your apartment?" Steve had so far been holding up the conversation, and Mckayla felt bad about it, but she had a lot on her mind.

She was thinking about Kate, and their argument, she was thinking about her lack of job and bad luck at interviews, and she was thinking about Steve and Bucky.

"I think so." She answered after a minute and took a long swig of her water before clearing her throat.

"Can I ask you something?" She placed her hands on the table, eyes searching Steve's.

"Of course." She smiled briefly before sighing.

"Don't feel the need to answer this question if you find it stupid and ridiculous." Mckayla was a nervous wreck and if this wasn't supposed to be Steve and hers first date, than she was screwing it ip. Royally.

"What was it..you...what were you like before you got all...muscly." She flushed and placed her hands on her cheeks as she started to get warm.

"I was sick. A lot. I was always sick it seemed. I had asthma, and I have pneumonia one year and almost died because of it. When the war first broke out, I was determined to go and fight, Should the US ever enter the war. And then when Pearl Harbour was attacked, it only drove my need to fight further. Suddenly it wasn't a 'want' to go and fight, it was a 'need'." She kept her eyes locked on Steve as he spoke.

"I tried to enlist at every opportunity I had. My father died during world War 1, and my mother got the flu and couldn't shake it. I was alone after that, besides Bucky. And when I tried to enlist, I thought about the possibility of leaving Bucky. But I was never accepted. I had asthma that made me unable to be accepted alone." She reached out and squeezed his hand, not thinking twice about the action.

"And Bucky left you in the end." She watched as he raised his gaze from the table and smiled at her.

"Bucky has always been strong. Always. And after I went over to the front lines, not allowed to fight, I found out he was missing. I went, against direct order from those above me, and saved him." Mckayla had read all this before, in the museum, but it was different hearing it from Steve.

"And then Bucky got taken by Hydra." At the mention of Hydra, Steve's expression changed. It went from reminiscing about the war that changed his life, to the events that took one of the loves of his life away from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Mckayla grabbed the menu that was sitting on the table in front of her and opened it.

"Hydra changed him. They warped his mind, but he is back now. Mostly to the same place he was before, but he is paranoid now." Mckayla lowered the menu.

"I don't blame him for being paranoid." She gave steve and comforting smile and raised the menu again.

"Mckayla..." She lowered the menu a second time, frowning when Steve frowned.

"The threat of Hydra isn't gone. They're still out there and they're still trying to get Bucky back. This..." He stopped talking for a moment and then licked his lips.

"You are the other third of Bucky's life and mine. But with Hydra out there, you are also a target. They get to you, they get to Bucky and myself." She understood what he was saying, and the target that was placed on her.

Mckayla didn't get a chance to respond to what Steve had said. The waitress walked towards the table, a smile on her cheerful face, and a flirty look on her eyes.

Mckayla inwardly groaned, knowing that the waitress was probably going to be all over Steve, making her feel uncomfortable and awkward.

But as the waitress took their orders for drinks, appetizers and food, Mckayla was surprised to find that the waitress had winked at _her._ Instead of hitting on Steve like she thought she would, the waitress with the cheerful face and flirty look, was hitting on Mckayla.

"You look shocked." She furrowed her eyebrows together as she stared at Steve, confused.

"I didn't think...I didn't..." She flushes and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"I have no problem with people who are attracted to the same sex, I just didn't think someone of the same sex would be attracted to me." She stuttered as the waitress passed the table, asked them if everything was fine, and placed he rmanucured hand on Mckayla's arm and squeezed.

"What do I do?" She leaned in closer to Steve.

"Nothing. You're beautiful, Mckayla but I have a feeling you don't know your own worth." She flushed as Steve reached out and brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

"You are beautiful and special and so important to Bucky and I. You are what we have waited for." Mckayla felt her body heat up at every word and touch from Steve.

"Thank you."

* * *

Mckayla groaned as she was pushed up against the wall of Steve's apartment, her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips were attached to her neck, licking and mopping the sensitive skin. She moaned his name and arched her back further into his body, turning into a whimpering mess against his body.

"Steve..." she moaned his name and gasped as his hand moved down her back, brushing against her left ass cheek.

"God you make me feel things I've never felt before." She was jerked against him, his hands grasping both of her ass cheeks and lifting her up.

Mckayla wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and gripped his shoulders. Their lips were still connected as Steve walked to their room, effortlessly and fluidly.

When they reached the bed, Mckayla felt steve turn, and then her back met the soft bed below. She inched her way back to the headboard, eyes widening as Steve removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"You are...damn...I feel like I could have an orgasm from just looking at you shirtless." She has never seen someone she was so sexually attracted to, other than Bucky.

"Let me touch you before you have an orgasm." Steve smirked down at her before he crawled on top of her, his bare chest touching her covered one.

"I can't wait." His lips barely brushed against hers, when he jerked back, the sound of the alarm filling the apartment with its shrill, shrieking beeping.

"Damn it! Not again!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

LadyVioletta24

Erudessa-gabrielle

tamarabvillar

laurabambyjones

BuckyBarnes07

Anastasia91

Arkytior's Song

wolviegurl

SeraphNoir

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

bookworm9720


	14. Chapter 14

Mckayla sighed and leaned back on the couch, her legs crossed in front of her. As she leaned back against the couch, she winced.

She had been feeling pain for the last hour, and when she looked down at her soulmate marks, she felt a pale throbbing.

"Steve?" She raised her head and looked around for the blonde super soldier, hoping he had been close.

"Steve?" As she stood from the couch and made her way to the door of his their apartment, the door swung wide open. Mckayla shrieked and jumped back, her body pressing against another.

As she turned her head, steve stood behind her, a smirk on his handsome face. His hands came to rest on her waist, as his thumbs rubbed into the material of her shirt.

"Rogers! Got a mission for you." Mckayla looked away from Clint Barton, and back up towards Steve.

"Bucky isn't back yet." She knew what he was saying, without saying it.

"Sorry Rogers. There's been a few Hydra agents causing hell south of the border. And you're going El Capitan." Mckayla felt his hands tighten around her waist, and then he released them.

"Who am I going with?" Clint proudly pointed to himself then crossed his arms.

"Get packed, Cap. We're leaving in two hours." As Clint gave him a nod and left, Mckayla turned and watched Steve walk away from her and back down the hall to their room.

"Steve?" She stood where she was waiting for him to come back.

"Steve?" When he walked back towards her, she squeaked as she was pulled into his arms and picked up off her feet.

"Steve!" She laughed to herself and then was placed back down

"Bucky's not back yet, but I swear to God, you will safe and protected. I swear to God, I will have someone here to make sure you are okay." Mckayla stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips against Steve's.

"I'll be okay, Steve. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. Besides, Bucky should be back the day after tomorrow." She wanted to reassure Steve that she would be okay, and that she would survive.

She would fine in the tower, because there a bunch of kickass superheroes between her and the ground floor. Not to mention the guards, and the sometimes faulty alarm Bucky installed.

"I'll be okay. I have lots to do, and I have a few interviews set up. I will be fine." Again, she squeaked as Steve picked her up.

She was carried to the kitchen, and then she was set down on the counter. As she inched back, Steve came to stand between her legs, his hands brushing against her outer thighs.

"I'll miss you, doll." Mckayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, their lips meeting briefly.

"I'll miss you too, soldier." When Mckayla felt steve start kissing down her neck, she squealed and turned her head, laughing lightly.

"Stop! Steve! Stop!" He pulled back and looked down at her, the moment between them sweet.

Mckayla smiled up at him, her eyes fluttering closed as his hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs moving against her skin.

Mckayla glanced down at her soulmate dates on her skin. The ink was still thick and black, still stared her down. But now, instead of being a curse, it was a blessing.

She wished she could show all those bitches who made fun of her, just how lucky she was. Because she was damn lucky.

They picked on her and tortured her about her dates. They told her she would be matched with wrinkly old men.

And she was the luckiest woman alive, or at least she felt like it.

"Mckayla, I have to go pack sweetheart." She sighed and pulled back. The moment was gone as Steve placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Ill be okay steve. Don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile, and then she jumped off the counter.

"Don't worry about me."

* * *

It was two days later, and two days since Steve had left, when Mckayla was anxiously waited Bucky's return. She not only missed steve like crazy, but Bucky she hadn't seen in a week. And she was tired of being alone without her soulmates, now that she had found them anyway.

For the last two days, to keep herself sane, she had slaved away by baking. She baked fresh bread, about 20 loaves, and then she moved onto pies.

She started with 4 apple pies, and then moved on to black and blueberry. She made 5 of those, and then she started on cookies.

By the end of her baking fever, Mckayla had baked good covering all the cupboard space, and the island and some on the kitchen. She did what she had to keep herself busy, and it worked.

Once she gave up on baking, she dropped fesshly baked pies and bread off to the three remaining superheroes who were still in the building.

Bruce, Tony and Natasha.

She gave most to Natasha, as she was pregnant, and probably craving sweets. After she dropped off her baked good to Natasha and Bruce and then tony, Mckayla made her way back to the apartment.

As she stepped inside, she furrowed her eyebrows. Mckayla closed the door behind her and locked it, hair standing on the back of her neck.

"Hello..?" Mckayla took a few steps further into the apartment, not seeing anything different about the place, but she couldn't be sure.

"Is anyone here..?" She let her voice carry and then jumped as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Surprise, doll." Mckayla screamed and turned. She faced Bucky and threw her arms around his neck,m as she celebrated his return.

"You're back!" Mckayla pressed a short kiss to his cheek and then stood flat on her feet again.

"You've been busy." She grinned and nodded her head, her face flushing.

"Steve went on a mission and I was passing the time until you came back." She stood back and let her hands drop to her sides.

She couldn't see Bucky's bags, but figured he put them back while she was gone. Neither could she see his heat anywhere.

"I missed you, doll." She smiled widely as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, letting them linger there for a moment.

"I'm hungry. You want some food?" She pulled away after a moment and turned towards the kitchen.

"Starving, doll."

* * *

Things are good for now, but it can't always stay this way. Soon, something will happen and it will be crazy! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

SeraphNoir

DJDragon21

Erudessa-gabrielle

BuckyBarnes07

LadyVioletta24

Arkytior's Song

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

tamarabvillar

Thanks to the followers:

Freelancer Ithuriel

rosesandteardrops

Thanks to the favouriters:

jacklyn manuel

rosesandteardrops


	15. Chapter 15

Since Steve had left, Mckayla and Bucky had basically been attached at the hip. He was afraid of her being taken, he wasn't paranoid, he just knew that Hydra would stop at absolutely nothing to get him back. Which meant exposing his weaknesses, and Mckayla and Steve were his biggest weaknesses.

Steve could hold his own in a fight, but Mckayla was helpless and defenceless. She couldn't fight, Bucky asked in a non-condescendingly way, and she openly admitted admitted that she couldn't defend herself very well. She knew her limitations and this was one of them.

Which caused Bucky, anytime she wanted to go out, to hide a gun and ammon on his person, as well as multiple knives. He wouldn't go out empty handed, no way in hell, especially with Mckayla.

"Let's go Bucky!" Bucky turned his attention to Mckayla, standing by the door waiting for him.

He'd promised her that they'd leave the apartment today and go do something, though Bucky was not looking forward to it.

"Just wait doll." Bucky bent down in the living room, and lifted a corner of the rug on the floor, and then the floorboard.

As he reached into the built in safe, he grabbed a knife and turned it over in his hands. He closed the door, lowered the rug and then walked back over to Mckayla.

"Put this someplace that you can have easy access to it. I want you to use it if anyone tries to grab you or attack you." As he held it out to her, Mckayla stared at it as if would bite her.

"A knife? Bucky I'm not keeping a knife." Bucky knew she was nervous, but she didn't have to be. This was to protect her.

"Mckayla, take the knife." He pushes it towards her, hoping to god she would take it.

"No Bucky. I am not walking around New York with a knife in my bag. That's just asking for shit to happen." Bucky grit his teeth, and clenched his hand around the blade of the knife.

"Take it. If someone tried to attack you.." Bucky was cut off by Mckayla placing her hand on top of his, and her lips against his cheek.

"Hypotheticals Bucky. They're all 'What if' situations. I don't want the knife. Please don't make me take it." Bucky cursed under his breath and set the knife on the small table by the door, and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Alright, doll. Let's go do whatever you want."

* * *

Bucky could've killed Mckayla if he wasn't so fucking attached to her. He told her they would do whatever she wanted, and what she wanted to do, was spend half the day on Times Square, walking around.

"One of the busiest fucking places in New York, and she wants to walk around." Bucky was watching her like a hawk. He would stand back as she walked from shop to shop, stopping to see little vendors here and there, blissfully unaware that anything could happen at any moment, and she could be gone.

"New York is amazing! I come from a little pity city and I have never seen something so lively before!" Bucky cracked a smile as he watched her excitement.

He was on guard for any possibility whatsoever, in case something happened. He had a bad feeling stirring in his gut that something wasn't right, and he wouldn't take any chances with her.

"I'm starving. You wanna eat something? I wanna eat something." As Mckayla came to stand next to Bucky, she grabbed his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

She took a look around the area of Times Square they were in, and then starting walking the opposite direction. Bucky walked behind her, his hand squeezing hers gently, eyes wandering the crowd.

"Relax Bucky. What's the worst that could happen?" The worst that could happen was that she was taken, ripped from Steve and his lives, held by Hydra, tortured until she was a shell of the woman she was before.

And that would be merciful for Hydra. If they really wanted to screw with Steve and Bucky, they'd torture her like they did him. They would scrape and pull every memory from her mind and turn her into an empty shell they could control.

"Bucky...Relax.." They shouldn't be here. They should be back in stark tower. They should be back in their home.

Steve. He needed Steve and himself to go out with her. But Steve was on a mission and Bucky couldn't say no to her. How could he say no to his soulmate? He had spent so long without her, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Bucky..." Her voice was muffled and cut off by a loud bang followed by an explosion to the right of them.

Bucky never wasted a second as he pulled her to his frame and into his arms. He began running away from the explosion and down side streets. He could hear people screaming from behind them, as another round of explosions and screaming was heard.

"Bucky!" He didn't stop. He ran with the crowd that was running, his only focus was getting Mckayla back to start tower.

"Bucky!" As she screamed in his ear, he felt sharp pain in his right shoulder, wincing as it went numb.

He threw himself against a wall of the alley they were in, and set Mckayla down. He reached shoulder and pressed his finger against a small hole in his shoulder, something embedded in the skin.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bucky pushed himself to stand and looked at the rooftops of the buildings.

"Get out of here, Mckayla. Run. Run and call Tony." Hydra was responsible for the explosions, and they are the one that shot him. They were either after himself or Mckayla, and like hell he was going to let them take her.

"Go! Now!" He put his hands against her back and pushed her away from the alley. As he heard her start to run down the alleys, he raised his head once more.

"You bastards."

* * *

Mckayla's heart was pounding like a drum in her chest as she ran. It didn't seem to matter where she was going, there were people running everywhere. Chaos had erupted on Times Square, and she was terrified.

She should've listened to Bucky when he tried to tell her to take the knife. She regretted it now. She regretted leaving it.

"Shit..." A scream left her mouth as an a loud bang was heard behind her, the glass of the windows shattering.

She fell to the ground, hands covering and protecting her head. The bang was followed by yet another explosion. As she lay there, waiting for it to be over, she felt hands on her arms.

She was yanked up and when she came face to face with the persons holding her, a sick feeling worked its way up the back of her throat.

"Hello Mckayla." The man in front of her hand a scar on his eye, running rom his forehead to his lip.

"Let's go for a walk." Mckayla screamed and jerked against him, her elbow hitting his stomach. As she fought him, one hand wrapped around her waist, and the other covered her mouth with a rag.

"Don't fight me, bitch." She felt foggy. She felt dizzy and foggy and weak. She couldn't fight, couldn't talk to scream. She could barely lift her head let alone her arms.

She tried to fight, she did. But each passing moment made her weaker. As the hand covered her mouth pressed into her further, she felt her eyes closing.

"We have her."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!

Thanks to the reviewers:

BuckyBarnes07

LadyVioletta24

wolviegurl

Thanks to the followers:

rosesandteardrops

HaruhiandHikaru

Katerina-aka-Shadow

LKZiggy

nosyrosey

SaraSalvatore-Mikaelson

Daughter Of Freedom

Thanks to the favouriters:

rosesandteardrops

HaruhiandHikaru

Katerina-aka-Shadow

German Beauty

Southern Nerd


End file.
